Sober
by KillerUnMasked
Summary: Living the dream of being in the worlds most famous rock band, 'Sober', Roronoa Zoro lives out his life to the max. But with a new strict manager and sneaky paparazzi hiding around every corner. Will the lead singer Zoro ever have time to find the perfect 'woman? Zosan and other pairings AU! SongFic, Yaoi.
1. A new beginning?

**Sober**

**Chapter 1**

**Rating M for swearing and sex.**

**Pairing - Zosan, with others mentioned.**

**Summery - ****Living the dream of being in the worlds most famous rock band, 'Sober', Roronoa Zoro lives out his life to the max. But with a new strict manager and sneaky paparazzi hiding around every corner. Will the lead singer Zoro ever have time to find the perfect 'woman? Zosan. AU! SongFic, Yaoi.**

**Song – I'm not Okay (I promise) – My Chemical Romance (Disclaimer, Do not own lyrics or songs. And they are in the public domain. please do not report the story.)**

* * *

Silence.

Utter silence. The black stage and dark heavy red curtains seemed to close in on him. He took in a breath. Quick and sharp. Body tingling in excitement. Adrenaline started to pump through his veins, and he started to sweat. The curtain hiding him from the rest of the world lifted slowly. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead, slowly running down his face.

They were the ultimate band. The band name was 'Sober'. It was such an ironic band name since they were almost always drunk. Even when they went on stage, in which case it was very rare that they were actually 'sober'. But tonight Zoro and the rest of his band were sober, oh the irony.

A scream from the crowds of hungry music lovers reassured Zoro where he was. He was living his dream. The dream of being the best band in the entire world.

Suddenly the expansive room filled with the sound of his guitarist rocking out. The lead guitarist was going crazy. Pale hand's playing his guitar with a strong passion. Body losing itself in the sound of music.

The bass guitarist joined in, his hand moving in a slow rhythm, his low voice joining in as a backing vocals. Slim body moving in time with his own tune. Losing himself once more to the music.

The drummer went mental, his talent hands beating on the drums in a crazed song of its own. The blonde hair hiding his face like a mask. Heading bobbing with the sweet sound all three instruments were making.

Zoro placed in his right hand the microphone and the other on the stand and waited for his cue whilst the music vibrated through his body. His heart beating along. Heart already singing to the beats of his fans cry's.

His strange, unique voice echoed though the room. Reaching into his fans hearts and making them shriek in ecstasy. His voice was low when he was talking, but when he was singing it was just the right pitch. Smooth with a hint of aggression, adding passion into the music.

His eyes glistened in happiness as he scanned the place. It was a routine. A small, blushing brunette in the front row looked at him in worship. She wore a t-shirt with his band's logo on it and was dancing around like a mad man. A smile spread across his face as he winked at the girl. She swooned and started to cry louder.

**_Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say._**

**_I never want to let you down, or have you go its better off this way!_**

**_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took._**

**_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping off the second story floor…_**

**_I'm not okay,_**

**_I'm not wookaay,_**

**_I'm not okaaaaaay._**

**_You wear me out._**

A renewed energy fuelled the band confidence. Especially Zoro, who stated to putting everything into his voice. As the world around him faded to white and he felt as if he was alone. His music being the only thing he could hear.

Now this is what Zoro loved, when the crowd were just as caught up in the music as he was. He cracked a smile as the guitar solo went on sending the fans insane.

_**What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?**_

_**I'm not okay**_

_**I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means**_**_  
__I'm not okay_**

_**To be a joke and look, another line without a hook**_

_**I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!**_

He suddenly spotted someone very different in the crowd, he had no band t-shirt on and didn't look like he was enjoying the music at all. The scowl imprinted on his pale forehead implied this. He wore black jeans, with a light blue shirt the sleeves around his elbows. He was quite slender, but had broad shoulders and nicely muscled arms. He had a goatee that was cut into an upside down 'T' shape, and was wearing square wire frame glasses that just made him mysterious and sexy. Especially with his blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Zoro felt himself being sucked in but those eyes. But he wasn't enjoying the music and this offended Zoro greatly. He'd never met someone who hated his music.

_**Forget about the dirty looks,**_

_**The photographs your boyfriend took,**_

_**You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed.**_

_**I'm okay**_

_**I'm okay!**_

_**I'm okay, now**_

_**I'm okay, now**_

_**But you really need to listen to me**_

_**Because I'm telling you the truth**_

_**I mean this, I'm okay!**_

_**Trust Me**_

The end was nearing and the crowd yelped in happiness. The last chorus lyrics were near and Zoro's lips tensed. He looked down to the man who was wearing still wearing an not pleased face. The blonde turned, showing his back to Zoro as he left the arena. Zoro could almost hear the man's bitter laughter.

_**I'm not okay**_

_**I'm not okay**_

_**Well, I'm not okay**_

_**I'm not o-fucking-kay**_

_**I'm not okay**_

_**I'm not okay**_

_**Okay…**_

The music finished and died out in the backing. The mob of crazed fans screeching was the only song left heard in the arena. However, for Zoro, the whole arena was empty. The only person was the disproving man walking away. His steps the sound of Zoro's heartbeat. The pants of his breath were like smoke of a cigarette, fading as they disappeared into the cold air. The curtains closing as he took one last look at the man.

"Wasn't that awesome?" The lead guitarist roared happily, a crooked grin on his purple lips. His arms raised in the air like a crazed monkey. The after buzz always made him feel amazing.

"Oh Mister Eustass why do you always have to scream when the curtains close?" Asked the bass guitarist, he removed the white and brown spotted hat off his head and let the breeze hit his overheated head. He started to laugh when releasing how sexual the commented he just said was.

The drummer laughed with a smirk, "Leave him alone. He's just a big kid." Placing the wooden sticks in his back pocket, the drummer jumped down from the small stage at the back. "I could use a drink, anyone else?"

Kid nodded and removed his shining red guitar and held it tightly. When he found his case, he gently laid it down. "Sleep baby." He whispered, stoking down the bright red body.

"Your need to give your guitar a human emotions is pathetic. It's not going to miss you." Sneered Trafalgar Law, putting his bright blue and spotty bass guitar in the case. "And yes, Killer, if your paying. I'm at the moment broke because _someone_ wanted a guitar pick with his name on it." His eyebrows narrowed at the grinning redhead.

"Shut up. I got you one two. Be happy." Kid gave his case to the back stage staff, double-checking it was safe. He wanted nothing to ruin his baby. It had cost him a bundle. And by 'him' he meant Law. Law bought everything for the band as he was the trustworthiness with money. Nevertheless, each member did have their own money.

"Zoro~" Killer sang, being cocky like always, "You're rich, pay for our drinks!" Zoro wasn't really rich; in fact he was the poorest. But Killer loved to rub it in the green-haired mans face.

The silence made all three men go up to Zoro in concern. Zoro's body tense and the microphone in his hand only just holding it.

"Zoro?" Law raised a hand on his band mates shoulder. Zoro tensed and zoned back into realization.

"Someone didn't like our music…" Zoro sounded distant. This had never happened to him. A world known band, lead singer of Sober and the eye of every girls affection. And one guy. One stuck up asshole didn't like his music. Was it the song? Kid's lipstick? The drummer crazy hair? Law's stupid hat? His voice?

"So? My mom didn't like my hair and look at it. It's still growing." Killer joked and patted his friend on the back, "Lets get drinks. Alcohol always makes you feel better." His attempts at cheering Zoro up worked.

Zoro sighed. Killer was right, in some way. So what if this guy didn't like his music. Fuck him. He had a career. Friends. Money. Girls. Everything a person could want. Who cared if a blonde hair, blue-eyed, very attractive man didn't like him. "Yeah. Sake sounds good." He said more cheerful and his other friends smiled.

"Booze!" Kid screamed once more. Arms raised in the air as he walked to the right exit of the stage.

"Stop screaming you overgrown idiot!" Law hissed and crossed his arms. Law placed his hat once more on his head. Zoro and Killer laughed as Law started yelling more insults at the star stuck redhead.

* * *

The nightclub was huge. Lights beamed around the room and fog clouded the floor. The band had just entered and already they had been spotted by a herd of crazed fans. Many of different ages and types.

The older women, 'older' meaning woman who had left school, surrounded Law, eyes huge as he took the pen in his hand and written his signature on the paper. In long stokes, eyes staying with the fan. The misty, devilish stare making the women weak at their knees and blush so many colours.

The teenagers screamed at the new drummer Killer, their greedy hands feeling all over his body as he also signed the paper. Smiling nervously as he wasn't used to the attention, he blushed slightly and attempted to sign. The fan girls screamed louder when his face turned red.

Kid got the hard rockers, Goths and punks. Mostly the women who were sexually frustrated and loved his body. They were less screaming and touchy, allowing Kid to sign and have a normal conversation with most of them. And by normal conversation, it was either about the music or sex. Kid signed the paper of a girl with pink and purple hair. Kid complemented her hair and she burst out in a nervous laughter, blushing as well. Kid did his normal cooked grin and she nearly passed out.

Zoro usual got a mixture. The typical crazed fans, mothers, teenagers, rockers and the newbie fans. As the lead singer he got the most. Meaning when his band members left to sit in the private booth, he was stuck with all their fans as well. They gathered at each corner and he gulped. He was blocked. Women everywhere. Something pulled at his hair and the simple black shirt he was wearing torn. These women were worse than animals. When feed with the band's music they went bonkers.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Zoro attempted his normal civil voice. The girls booed and protested. Zoro quickly ditched them and ran up the stairs to the private booth. Jumping past the bodyguard, he sighed when the blue haired man arm reached out stopped the crazed fans.

"Sorry girls but this rooms only for Sober." The metal nosed man smirked and watched the women walk away depressed. The bodyguard turned with a smirk, greeting his old friend. "How you been Zoro?"

"Good Franky. I'm glad to see you again." Zoro grinned warmly and pattered his friend on his back. It had been ages since he'd been here, in this town. As a band they travelled around the world. "So where's Luffy?" Zoro wondered, not seeing the monkey boy anywhere.

Franky grin grew as his eyes followed to the door that lead downstairs. "Downstairs with Nami." Franky winked to Zoro but he didn't understand what he was implying.

Zoro raised a brow, taking that totally dirty, "Err?"

"No, no, they are looking after Luna." Franky said waving his hands in defence. He turned to look at the smiling Robin and returned with a gentle smile. Only it to curve down suddenly, "Robin's on the bar tonight. Some pervert is flirting with her!" Franky growled and narrowed at the blonde hair man talking to Robin, "He touches her I'm going to-"

"I'll sort him out Franky." Zoro said with a sharp nod and Franky nodded back.

Walking to the blonde, his brows narrowed at the pervert. "Do you mind? She's a married woman!" Zoro growled, the blonde paying no notice him. "Oi!" said Zoro grabbing the blonde man by his arm and turning him to face him. Robin sneaked down the other end of the bar to serve some other customers.

And there stood the same blond man who seemed disgusted at Zoro's music. The same blonde that had caused Zoro to doubt his own music.

"You." Ground out Zoro his words un-friendly and rugged. Pointing at finger at the blonde. Rudely poking the ironed shirt.

"I'm sorry have we met? I don't recall knowing anyone with moss on their head." Said the blond, sarcasm lacing his words as he shook off the other mans grip on his arm.

"My hair is naturally this colour. Why don't you like my music?" Said Zoro ignoring the bait that would start a bar fight, he got straight to the point of the matter that had pissed him off earlier on stage. He was in the mood to fight and with the right push, he could easily happen.

Sanji sighed and finished his drink, letting the last bits of whiskey touch his tongue before swallowing. "Look. _Marimo_, your music sucks." Turning, his fiery blue eyes met confused grey. "I'm trying to have a nice drink so back off!"

Zoro was taking back by the anger in the man's voice. No one dared speak to him like that. He narrowed his green brows and clenched his teeth, "Look curly brow-"

"Yohoho, Zoro, you always make such a pleasant first impression." The agent wrapped his bony arm around Zoro, pulling him into his side, "Roronoa Zoro meet Sanji, our your new tour manager."

"Brook!" Law growled loudly and stormed his way to his manager. "Why wasn't I informed about this!" After hearing the man, he quickly ran to the bony man, followed by Kid and Killer. Who were not so annoyed.

Brook laughed and shrugged his shoulders, feeling he'd done no wrong. "After Luffy left the band with Nami, we were down by drummer and tour manager. As Killer's drummer, I hired a new manager. Say hi!" He pushed them forward like children. The boys mumbled to each other.

Killer, being new and not wanting to offend anyone, did the normal thing and introduced himself, "Massacre Killer, Drummer. And yes, my hair is real." He said kindly. Adding in a calm smile.

"Eustass Kid, lead guitarist. Yes, my hair is naturally this colour. Unless you have something to say about it!" Oh how he hated meeting new people. His voice gruff and his eyes directed away. The threat hung in the air and Sanji nearly laughed at being threatened.

Law didn't speak and just looked over the man with knowing eyes. Eyebrows tight together. The natural frown sinking slowly down.

"Roronoa Zoro, singer and like said, my hair is naturally green." he ground out bitterly, hating this guy already.

"Sanji, new tour manager and my eyebrows are naturally curly." He joked and noticed the four men stood emotionless. The blue glaze landed on Zoro as he finished speaking, staring holes into his face. Already hating the green haired man.

Kid and Zoro quickly retreated away from the blonde, making the excuse that they were too sober to socialize. Law stood in the corner with Brook, complaining like usual. "You're a pathetic band manager. How dare you go get another assistant behind my back!" Law growled, giving Sanji a dodgy look. Crossing his arms, he sulked about the whole situation.

Brook patted Law head, "Yohoho, calm down Law. Here's some money, go get yourself a drink." Taking out his wallet, he dangled the money in the bass players face.

Law snatch the money out the man hand and narrowed his eyes, "You're a okay band manager, I guess" he mumbled while walking away. He tried hard to not smile at gaining some booze money.

Killer stood at the bar. Eyes peeking at Sanji besides him, "I'm sorry for my rude band members. They are just angry because you're trying to replace Nami."

"Don't you think the same?" Sanji asked, giving Killer a curious look.

Killer shrugged, "I'm new to the band so I wasn't here when Nami was tour manager. Apparently she was really good though."

Sanji nodded, "I know she was. She was just here giving me tips."

Robin walked over and smiled at Killer, "Let me guess: two beers, a saké and wine?" Before Killer had even spoken she began to get the drinks.

"By the way Robin. Law's paying." Killer told her, looking over at the man who was dazing at the money so happy.

Robin nodded, "I'll bring them over."

Killer wondered back to his friends, smugly looking at Law. Sitting before the said man, Killer chuckled and everyone looked at him. "What?" Law barked, holding his money in one hand.

"Your drinks." Robin placed the tray down. "Thank you Law." she snatched the money from the mans hand. Sneaking away before Law could even say a sentence.

"NO!" He yelled as she walked away with his money. He needed that money. He had bills…Kid bills!

Law was in a funny mood today, this normally happened after concerts, especially ones that he enjoyed. Sometimes though, he was just generally hyper and started acting...well... not like Law? It confused everyone around him to, they couldn't tell if he was being serious or not when he was like this. "My money. I sell myself for that." He moaned and slapped his face into his hands.

"I knew you were a prostitute!" Kid claimed, chuckling in a low voice. Rubbing his band members back in pity.

Law grinned, "Don't act like I'm not a sexy one."

Killer spat out his beer on his self from laughing. Zoro was lucky enough to have not been drinking. Kid's eyes grew deadly; Law stuck his tongue out and drank his wine. Eyes keeping connected with the scowling redhead.

Zoro turned his head to look at the blonde, curly brows man. He knew he wasn't going to enjoy having the bastard as an tour manager. Just as the blonde turned to look at him. Something flew over and landed on the table. The certain something being a black-haired boy. "Hey Sober!" Luffy exclaimed and sat up on the table, "How was the concert?"

"Awesome" Screamed Kid, only to have his mouth covered by the grinning Law. A finger then pressing on his purple lips harshly.

Luffy nodded, "You drank too much Traffy?" He snickered when Law barely took noticed but instead was practically falling asleep on Kid's shoulder. The redhead was shocked and tried to ignore the man.

Just in the corner, Nami stormed in, "Monkey-D-Luffy get your ass down stairs and look after our daughter."

Luffy eyes flashed with fear and he obeyed his wife. Not questioning or looking up to her. Nami nodded when he passed her and went to see the guys, "So guys. Met the new assistant manager?"

Everyone huffed.

"Hm, bit of a pervert." Nami crossed her arms, "But he's good. He told me some of his methods."

"I doubt it." Zoro growled, crossed arms and dink wedge between them.

Nami rolled her eyes, "Oi Sanji!" she called the blonde over. In a heartbeat he was at her side, "What time do you plan on doing band practice?"

Sanji smiled, love hearts in eyes as he danced like an idiot. "Seven o'clock my sweet Nami."

Zoro felt disgust by the strange react but frowned from the new information, "Seven!"

"Yes. Is all that Marimo infected your brain?" Sanji teased.

Zoro stood to fight but Kid stopped him, "Seven isn't bad. At least we get a sleep in."

"He meant seven am," Killer told his friend.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kid yelled in fury, "Your trying to kill us."

Sanji turned on his heel, "Either be there or face being sloppy for your next concert. I don't really care. Now miss Nami, would you like a drink?"

"If you're paying, yes." They walked away leaving the band to growl.

Zoro clenched his sake, "I'll punch him."

"Don't." Killer warned him, "We need him."

"I'll kill him." Kid said in seriousness.

Killer rolled his eyes, "That's worse."

Law finished his wine and stood, falling back down, "Eustass carry me to bed. I need to be early for this thing~"

Kid laughed, "Fine but you need to buy me a new amp with all your dirty money." Scooping Law up he got out of the booth. His friend was such lightweight. One drink and he was drunk.

"Anything for my little strawberry~" Law said drunk, leaning on his band member. When he was sober he was going to regret it in the morning.

Zoro huffed grinning like an idiot as the two of them walked towards the stairs that led to a very exclusive hotel that was above the club. Brook had gotten rooms previous the day. And Kid, being as amazing as he claimed, just carried the bass player away. Not knowing where he was going.

"Sometimes, I swear that is just too cute. Do you think something's happening between them? Like they are secretly 'practising' without us," he said in a smutty tone before slouching over the bar with a pet lip. It dawned on his how love-less he was if he was pairing his band up. He didn't even let Killer speak before asking another question, "Why can't I find someone like that?" he questioned raising his puppy dog eye's to Killer. Killer just laughed. Zoro slapped his head down with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh stop your moaning Zoro, every night you drink you always say that and then sober up again straight afterwards." Said Killer waiting for Zoro to snap back to reality.

"What did I do?" he said raising his head off the bar and checking his surroundings, like he forgot where he was. He noticed Kid and Law had gone.

"Just the usual," said Killer taking a seat next to him, and patting the other man on the back.

"Moaning about my love life again? Jesus I need to find a girlfriend." He said disgusted with himself at being such a romantic fool.

"You two bed now! You have to be up early tomorrow and I don't want to be dragging your sorry asses out of bed in the morning." Came Sanji's voice from across the bar. He frowned at them with suspicion.

"I will have you now we are not some twelve-year-old you can order around." Said Killer, a little pissed at this new guy for not trusting them to be up on time. Zoro laughed at this, his head tilting back and his laughter filling the room.

"It's only 10," said Zoro chuckling to himself. "Give it six more hours then I'll sleep."

"What's with the mood?" Killer asked, thinking back to earlier when Zoro was stood stunned after the concert. He guessed that someone had hated his music. But Zoro should at least learn how to deal with haters. So, taking a stab in the dark, he guessed Zoro could also be angry off because of Sanji. "Has Sanji pissed you off that much?"

Zoro hummed sadly, looking at the left over sake splash on the sides of his glass bottle. "I've never met someone who hates my music." He mumbled before drinking the last droplets. Standing up, Zoro sighed, deciding he needed to fulfil the 'girlfriend' need. He didn't want to be sat at the bar all night complaining about his love life. "I'm going downstairs to the fans. Want to come?"

Killer nodded and finished his drink, "Sure but I don't want to see you to start complaining about the perfect woman again. It such a turn off when you say it to woman how imperfect they are. For a smooth singer you have bad pick-up lines."

Zoro pouted, ignoring everything the drummer had said and only picking up on the 'perfect woman', "I know she's out there."

"Hm, you're too stuck up. Just go down there and bang the first girl you see." They begun to walk down the stairs, a mob of woman, "You know everyone wants you."

Zoro sighed. Maybe that's what he wanted. Someone who didn't just obsesses over him because he was a singer. Someone who truly knew him. Took a minute to listen.

But, at this moment, he was too busy thinking of which girl would get lucky tonight.

* * *

**A/n - First Zosan, hopefully it goes well. :3**

**Please Review on how to improve, mistakes and etc. !x**


	2. Beautiful backsides and nipple peircings

**Sober**

**Chapter 2**

**Lyrics are in the public domain.**

**disclaimer- DO NOT own any of the lyrics used or One Piece.**

**And lastly I hope you enjoy, please review, oh and any mistakes please mention it in your review, thank you!**

* * *

Zoros' body lay exhausted in the bed, the loud banging made his dreams become reality. His body was clammy from last nights activities. The bed shifted besides him and Zoro guessed the woman that had kindly joined him to bed was still sleeping. Expecting another round, Zoro turned his body around to face the woman. Only then did his eyes meet a sarcastic smirk and a black beard. "Last night was amazing. My body had never felt so much pain, yet pleasurable satisfaction. And the sexy dance, you should quit being a singer and become a pole dancer." Laws' low, charming voice coldly spoke out.

Jumping in fright, Zoro fell off the bed, his muscled naked body being exposed to the cold room, "Law? What the-?" Falling to the ground, he attempted to find something to hide his shame. Sadly, nothing was available. Not even his clothes. The low shirt and jeans had disappeared. And he guessed the chuckling man on the bed took them.

"Where the hell are my clothes!" he shrieked in shock, still looking around the room for something to cover himself with. Currently all he could use were his hands to hide it from the pervert on his bed. He had an idea. The bed sheets! or even the pillow! He sat up scanning the bed, ignoring the smirking man. The bastard was lying on the only pillow.

Law just watched with amusement, enjoying the tanned muscles moving while Zoro struggled, "Is baby restless? Do you need another round to cheer you up?"

"Shut up!" Zoro squawked in utter panic. Grabbing the cover that Law lay below. With a tug, he finally covered himself up. Managing to drag the smirking bass player to the ground with him.

Law groaned when his face hit the ground, "Why you so embarrassed, I've seen it all before." he whined as he sat up from his new position on the floor, pleasantly watching the red faced man as he panicked.

"Well you sure as hell haven't seen mine!" Yelled Zoro as he ran to the other side of the room into the bathroom, giving the other man a lovely show.

Zoro came out of the bathroom to a dazed Law, he was staring into nowhere with a rather satisfied and creepy smile on his face, his eye's sparkling with mischief.

He finished buttoning up his jeans and looked back towards the bearded man on the floor."What's up with you?" said Zoro, now completely back to normal, because all he lacked now was a shirt. But as long as his manhood was hidden, he couldn't care if Law stared at his chest.

"You have a beautiful arse Zoro, bloody brilliant." He spoke in a distant tone, still staring into nothingness. "Crafted by gods."

Zoro face-palmed, wishing he had grabbed the other pillow. "Yea, I know."

Suddenly the door was kicked open and a long blonde haired man eating cereal walked in, "Sanji asked me to wake you two up." he stated and continued to munch away at his cereal, unphased by the Law sitting on the bed sat in a perverted daze. Zoro growled at the mention of the curly brow man and Law ignored Killer. "How was last night Zoro?" Killer asked the man, pointing a milky spoon to Zoro.

Zoro frowned and barked at Killer, "I didn't sleep with Law!"

"Whose having sex with Law now?" Kid's voice came from outside the bedroom. Soon he revealed himself, "How much did you pay?"

"Nothing~ With a body like that it's free." Law stood off the bed and winked to the annoyed Zoro. "Anyway, it's half six so we all have to be in the dance lobby by seven." Law changed to serious as he glared to Killer, "You, hurry eating and get dressed. Your boring blue boxers are doing nothing for me." He growled as he passed.

Killer laughed and walked into the room. Kid and Law leaving. "You didn't do it with Law."

Zoro face lit up in happiness, "Thank god."

* * *

As the next concert was in just a couple days time, Sanji had decided it was only right for them to learn a whole new song. It wasn't that impossible? Well, he wouldn't know. He'd only got this job by connections. Sighing, he ran his fingers in his blonde hair. He had regrets in his life. But this one was the worst. Why ever did he agree to this?

The hotel was nice enough to let them lend the ballroom. Only staff were allowed in and under strict instruction from Nami, that was only Robin. Sanji was to busy fussing about time being wasted to concentrate on her. Not like he didn't want to be over their charming her, but he couldn't. The band had to come first. "Where are they?" he muttered to himself will glaring at the watch, '7:01'. They were late by a minute. Perfect.

First Law came in with Kid, the redhead boasting about something and Law briefly paying attention. He was too busy reading a magazine to really pay attention to his band mate. Not like he was doing it on purpose. He _so_enjoyed Kid talk about his _amazing_strength. But in the magazine was the latest article about the band. Just weeks ago they were interviewed about there type of 'woman'. Law had lied. Considering he wasn't really interested in women. But more men with hard muscles. Being part of sober meant he had to keep his sexuality to himself. Oh the torture.

Kid scowled when the bass player wasn't paying attention to him but instead the magazine. Reaching over he wrapped a thick arm around Law's neck and dragged him in to Kid. Allowing Kid to read the magazine, "Are you Trafalgar Law's ideal woman?" he read out loud before bursting into a laughing fit. "P-perfect woman."

Law rolled his eyes, "I don't believe they said my ideal woman is tall, slender and curvy. Likes reading and cuddling near the fire. Unless they have a penis, I'm not interested." Flicking to Kid's ideal woman, he chuckled softly, "Tanned and slender. Has to have nice eyes and rebellious. Enjoys beer and can play a instruments. Hates are women who obsess over image."

Kid shrugged, "I want what I want." Remembering back to the interview when he just admitted everything he wants from a woman. Hey if he ever saw a woman like that well he'd be over there in a flash.

"I think you'll find that a lot more men fit your wants than women." He elbowed Kid in the side, whilst laughing at the man.

Kid frowned at the base player, grabbing the laughing man by his shoulders and shaking him. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" he shouted at the still laughing man.

Sanji was getting a headache already and they hadn't even started practice. Freezing, he stood stunned for a second, did Trafalgar Law just admit to being Gay? 'Unless they have a penis, I'm not interested ' Did he hear that right? He shouldn't ask about it yet, they may see him as a homophobe or something. But it did interest him that one of his band members were gay. He was sure the public didn't know this either.

"Okay! So what are we doing today then." Said Zoro as he casually walked in with Killer close behind him yawning as he stood with the rest of the band.

"Your late." Said Sanji bluntly. His eyebrow twitching with anger.

"By like 2 minutes, calm the fuck down." Replied Zoro sternly, as if he had the higher authority when in fact he wasn't.

"Stop it with the cocky remarks, what are you? A five year old trying to impress his school friends by saying a bad word? Get to work and show me a couple of songs." Sanji said this so calmly Zoro started to go red in furry, as he heard the sound of giggles coming from the immature men stood beside him.

"Fine." Zoro ground out with venom.

"Hop to it marimo." Sarcasm laced the curly-brow man's words.

Zoro clenched his fists in anger and sneered at the blonde. Storming past, he made sure their shoulders collided in a harsh push. Reaching the stage, the green-haired man took the microphone in his hand. With a growing confidence from being on the stage again, he looked around at the empty room. His band mates following him up onto the stage and setting up their instruments. Killer tried his drums to check they were working and nodded when to say he was ready. Law mindlessly ran his fingers from head to toe of his guitar. Feeling the hard, cold metal lick his cold fingers. Kid eyes sealed close when his 'baby' was around his neck and finally in his arms.

"Ready guys?" Zoro questioned with a grin and received sinister smirks from each man. "You know what song." It wasn't a question but a knowing demand.

Zoro breath hit the tip of the microphone, his eyes narrowing together and he stared into the blue eyes. Law's fingers began to tickle the strings. Killer tapping a rhyme. And Zoro sung.

_**Manage me, I'm a mess.**_

_**Turn a page, I'm a book,**_

_**Half unread.**_

_**I wanna be laughed at,**_

_**Laughed with, just because.**_

_**I wanna feel weightless,**_

_**And that should be enough.**_

Kid struck a short powerful chord from his red electric guitar, keeping his face down and eyes shadowed behind his goggles hanging above his brows. Zoro pupils dilated from the passion of singing. Doing something so amazing with close friends. His heart beat began to beat along with the rhythm, Zoro drifting in the sea of music and melody. Carrying along Kid, Law and Killer with him. All three men playing together like the smoke and fire. Creating a new chemistry of emotions.

**_But I'm stuck in this fucking rut._**

**_Waiting on a second hand pick me up,_**

**_And I'm over, getting older._**

Another struck of lightening echo of his guitar filled the room. Mixing together with Zoro's lyrics to cause fireworks.

**_If I could just find the time_**

**_Then I would never let another day go by_**

**_I'm over, getting old._**

The guitar got louder as Kid finally exposed his true song and rocked out on his guitar. His hands going crazy up and down the much loved instruments. Law singing back up as Zoro let his full emotion take over and his words come from deep inside his soul.

_**Maybe it's not my weekend,**_

_**But it's gonna be my year.**_

_**And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere.**_

_**And this is my reaction,**_

_**To everything I fear,**_

_**Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here.**_

Sanji gulped loudly at the truly amazing band before him. A wave of guilt made him look down in disgust. Why he agree to be their tour manager? Did he truly believe he could change perfection?

When his misty blue eyes slowly met with the lead singer, he shivered when he saw the grey eyes staring at him with such power. His stomach filled with warmth. Body tingling as he felt himself be sucked in to the music. To those grey eyes. He quickly looked away and decided to check the other band mates. Not like Zoro, the rest were looking away. Law's hat hid his eyes but the small smile was transparent. Kid had his eyes closed as if to show he was too concentrated in his music. Killer head was bouncing as he banged away at the drums. Obviously the blonde locks hid his eyes but guessing he was looking at the black drumsticks. The band created a force of...Sanji couldn't understand what is was. But he felt part of it.

The music slowly faded to the small corners of the ballrooms walls. Pushing to be heard but disappearing before getting the chance. Zoro heart was all he could hear. Soon...he wished that was all he could hear.

_Clap_, _clap, clap._

A loud, never-ending sound of flesh slapping together. Sanji wore a cocky grin, hiding the overpowering feeling of desire from the music. "You are as terrible as I remember. 'Sober' they call you. I think you were all drunk by the lazy, pathetic excuse of effort on stage." His words were thick with hate, but fake. His eyes showed his true emotion yet he kept them away from the band. Not wanting them to think he has a weakness. He was going to stay as Sobers tour manager. If they liked it or not. Moving from the shadows, Sanji appeared on stage. His expression frustrated and feed up, "Marimo. You are losing yourself in the music. Causing your stage presents to be distant. You want fans to be enjoy the music _with_you, not _just_your voice. Trafalgar Law, you hid you face and appear scary and frightening. No fan want to see the beloved Law looking as if he had just left a horror film. Massacre Killer. Stop going crazy. Your head bouncing thing has to stop, you appear like a crazed rock fan than a professional drummer. And lastly, and worse, Eustass Kid. Overall you lack skill. You bang away at your guitar hoping you get the right notes. So far you've been lucky. You all need to improve." He lied through his teeth but if they believed him then maybe, just maybe, they could change.

The three men stood shocked, before Kids scowl deepened. He didn't react as he had his loved guitar hugging his body. Law glanced over to Zoro with a annoyed stare and Zoro returned it. Killer, being new and the sanest, was unphased by the blonde. He couldn't care.

"Improve on what? We are amazing and you know it! Our flaws makes us who we are." Zoro barked, thinking Sanji was a liar. Normally he'd except criticism, but today, Sanji face had pissed him off. Only knowing the man for a short while had made his insides twist in disgust.

Sighing loudly, Sanji took out a needed cigarette and lit it up in a mere second. Taking back the drag, he felt his nerves calm. A idea came to mind. If he couldn't change the bands voice then he's change their image. Flicking out his phone, he sent a quick text before looking at his band. "I've decided to redo your wardrobe." He stated and crossed his arms. Letting the cigarette stay in his mouth. "Now strip. Shirts off now."

Sober stood frozen. Well, everyone except Law who freely dropped his bass and began to unbutton his black shirt. The other members frozen in fear as they watched the man strip. Law nearly down all the buttons until he sensed eyes watching him, "Privacy, if you want me to get naked. Just ask."

When the material fell to the ground, Sanji nodded as he written down some measurements. He didn't even look or touch Law to know what size the man was. Strange skill he'd gotten from university. But, Sanji soon stood equally frozen at the golden piercing in Law's left nipple. "W-what?" he asked confused. Why would a bass player need his nipple pierced.

Law laughed as he saw all the shocked faces, "I got it done when I was a teenager." He stated but still didn't answer why he had it now.

Zoro came out of shock and rolled his eyes at his bass player.

Deciding not to cause a fuss, Killer removed his red shirt showing his toned, tanned torso. Sadly, he didn't have his nipple pierced. Kid already had his shirt open and showing his pale, muscled body. Following, he placed his guitar back into it's case and took his dark purple buttoned shirt off. He caught Law watching him and sent him a crooked grin. Law just smirked.

Zoro sighed, giving up. It was too warm in here anyway. When his navy shirt fell to the ground, he instantly looked at Sanji, he didn't know why, it was just like a reflex. But the blue eyes had wondered away towards his muscled body, staring their way down his body all the way past his abbs, even going to his trousers. Which made Zoro writhe a little with the uncomfortable situation, as Sanji practically checked him out."Curly brow-" he said before the ballroom doors opened and Brook came running in in a hurry. Carrying a large black bag full of clothes, he emptied the contents of the bag onto a table nearby and earned a excited squeal from Law.

"These are for us!?" Law squealed again and ran over to the table where Brook was stood laughing.

"They are pretty awesome aren't they, I have to say I actually think this might work, especially on you Law since you already wear eye liner." Brook chuckled to himself at everybody's different reactions.

Zoro was actually freaking out on the spot, he didn't know why though.

Killer was indifferent, stood there with no emotion like he didn't give two shits.

Kid was smirking at the leather jackets.

And then there was Law, he was fan girling over the leather jackets and some black skinny jeans he had found with some checked braces.

"Why isn't there any shirts" asked Zoro crossing his arms over his bare chest with a rather pissed off look on his face, Sanji was still looking at him weirdly and it was creeping him out.

"Because you won't be wearing a shirt under the jackets." Sanji answered the question for all of the men, but was directing it at Zoro as his eye's snapped up to meet a stone grey glare.

"Why not?" Kid asked a little confused, not that he didn't want to dress like a bad ass.

"It's gunna be part of your new image for a while, at your next concert, we will see how the fan's react." Sanji said to the red haired man, his gaze on the guitarist now instead of the lead singer. Zoro sighed with relief.

Raising a pair of tight, leather hot pants, Law chuckled as he looked to the redhead, "Kid try these on."

Kid looked over to Law, seeing the 'shorts' in the man's hand. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"I would," he put them to his trousers. "I think they would suit me." Suddenly they were snatched from his hands and Law gawked when his new favourite clothing were gone. Brook laughed nervously and tucked them in his coat.

"Try these on." Sanji threw different jackets to each band member. Kid got the biker jacket, studs and fake dirty on it. His name was on the back and he nodded at the jacket. Law was thrown a short sleeved denim jacket it had different sponsors on it, one being the 'straw-hat' bar and hotel. Killer's was a simple leather as he was a drummer and what he wore was barely seen. Zoro outfit was a black and red metal studded rock jacket. Zoro glared at the jacket, feeling the cold metal and cotton on his fingertips. He actually liked it.

Sanji smirked and moved to Brook who was holding sheets of paper, "I knew you all would like them, now I need you to learn this song by the end of our journey." Giving the right music to the right person, he nodded and took his leave, "The bus is outside and you have ten minutes to get on it."

The blonde left with the amazed Brook. The skeleton man was delighted that he was able to find such a talent tour manager in a short time. The company had really promoted this guy as the best and Brook expected great results from him.

Law put back on his shirt and threw the denim jacket in his bass guitar case, "Time to go." Fixing the guitar to his back, Law waked out the ballroom

Zoro frowned and did the same, changing back into his shirt and placing the microphone back on the stand. "Yeah." he mumbled in defeat. He felt like Sanji was trying to change Sober. To modify it to the man's likes. Well, Zoro didn't agree. He never let Nami ruin his band and he won't let this idiot.

Kid and Killer exchanged looks, knowing full well what was going on it Zoro's mind. The clogs were spinning and they were excited to see the outcome.

* * *

The tour bus was stationed behind the the hotel, the crew packing away the luggage and bodyguards holding the crowds back. The bus was dark purple and all the windows were blacked out. The name 'sober' was in huge black lettering on the side, on the other side was picture of the four member's.

The inside was modern. When you walk in from the door, the kitchen is the first thing you see. A ultra modern black that looked smart and sassy. On the left-side were the drivers seat and a black curtain cutting it from view. On the right were two sets of sofa's. They were long, black leather and had cream throw pillows resting on them. Very luxuries. Walking downer, the bathroom was the door to the left. The door in front had four bunk beds. The covers showing whose beds were whose. Someone was sleeping in one bed in the far corner. Their loud snores echoing through the room. It had high tech stuff like televisions and new game consoles.

Sanji felt was in a foreign place. Like he didn't belong. His eyes instantly caught the kitchen and he ran to the stove in a second. Looking over it with joy! "It's beautiful!" he exclaimed in happiness. Running his hands on the cold, black metal.

Law entered the bus and shot Sanji a concerned look. Taking his base off his back, he threw it on the nearby sofa and went to the suspicious blonde side. "Er...Sanji, the stove is pretty but so is the rest of the room."

Sanji looked up and looked deeper into the bus. On his left side was the 'car' part. Where the driver sat and drove. On the right was the living area, bathroom and bedroom. Law walked from the kitchen to the living area. "This is where we relax." He decided to give Sanji a tour so he could save questions in future. Near the door was a table with six seats. Going further in the room was two leather black sofas besides each other. A wide screen television was in the middle and game consoles decorated near it. A desk with laptop lay near. And next to that was a guitar. A brown, acoustic guitar. It looked pretty worn and old. At the end of the bus was two doors. On to a bathroom and another to the bedroom.

Law and Sanji opened the bedroom door and entered. There was four bunk beds All having curtains and built in screens so they could watch TV in bed. Each bunk-bed had a colour. Red, blue, yellow and green. Sanji instantly guessed whose was whose judging by the colour of the bedding was the same of the band member. "That ones mine." Law pointed to the blue one. His finger moved to the yellow one, "That's yours and Killer's. He claimed the top so your bottom. Oh, that sounds sexual." Law purred and his finger moved to the green one, "The top bed's mine and Zoro's, and the bottom is the drivers." He wasn't joking, "And lastly, the top one is mine and Kid's. I tend to sleep with him a lot. He's warm."

Sanji screwed his face up, "You share a bed...don't you have your own?" he asked confused.

Law laughed, "I like to sleep with Kid and Zoro." he winked seductively and walked towards the red bed, "Now excuse me. I'm going to nap." Jumping in the bottom bunk, he laid across the bed and closed the curtains.

Sanji frowned, once again the question of Law's sexuality came to mind. Even the sexuality of the lead singer and guitarist was now unclear. He actually was starting to think that maybe he could fit in with them, eventually of course not right away but maybe... maybe they would even become friends, no. No, that couldn't happen, it would interfere with his work. But once they got used to him maybe they would grow to like him?

Killer walked in and stood behind Sanji and started to speak making Sanji turn around. "Watch out for the driver, if he finds you attractive then he will definitely try to rape you, and will come on to you all the time. Just thought I would let you know that Law isn't the only gay one on the bus." he said raising his hands and shrugged.

Sanji stood confused for a moment, his previous question on Law's sexuality was answered. "Law's gay?" At the moment, that was the only thing that interest him. Being the tour manager, he deserved to know the bass player sexuality.

Killer laughed softly and rolled his eyes cockily., "It's a bit obvious. He flirts with every man which has a nice body."

"Who else is gay then?...I'm the tour manager so I need to know." Sanji asked, but felt as if he was invading enemy terroity.

Believing Sanji had the right to know, Killer answered him, "Zoro's straight. He sleeps with a lot of fans. Kid, heck knows about him. The lipstick makes him look like a woman and the fact he goes all girly over his hair being touched."

"Girly?" A growl stabbed Killer in the ears and the blonde tensed, "I'm girly now?"

Instantly Killer escaped in the bathroom, "I said nothing!"

Zoro laughed and patted the man on the back, "He's calling you beautiful. Feel complemented"

Kid scowled and shook his head, "I find it hard to believe that a man being called beautiful is a complement." He pointed out in a low growl.

Just then the driver emerged from the driving seat, "Hey guys!"

"Ace your beautiful!" Zoro said calmly.

Instantly Ace's face light up, "Thank you. Your so kind." The driver strolled past happily, taking time to wink at Zoro. When he reached Sanji he raised a brow and looked over the man. Blonde. Tall. Pale skinned. Beautiful blue eyes and a goatee. Ace quickly tackled the man to the floor with a hug, "Your so cute!" he buried his head into Sanji chest. Taking in the smell of a rich smell of fresh bread.

Sanji freaked out by the the touch. He hated people touching him, "GET OFF! GET OFF!" He screamed pushing the man off him. He quickly got to his feet and stumbled for a cigarette. "Excuse me." Quickly, he swept away. Shaking as he put the nicotine to his mouth and slammed the door closed.

There wasn't a awkward silence but a confused one. All band member's, even Killer who exited the bathroom and Law barely awake, all give each other a look. Ace nervously laughed, "He's got problems." Raising from the ground, he looked to the half asleep Law.

Law chuckled tired, "Come sleep with me Ace~" He lifted the bed for the man but Ace just shook his head.

"I should start the bus." He stumbled away, however, pushed Kid into the bedroom, "Kid will though."

* * *

Sanji breathed in the last drag of his cigarette. The nicotine smoothing his raging heart. He couldn't believe someone had touched him. _Him! _How he hated to be touched by people. Invading with his personal space.

"Whats up moss head?" he said to the man who had been staring at him from the tour buses doors for about two minutes now.

"You didn't need to yell at Ace dart-brow. Whats your problem?" Zoro said sternly folding his arms across his chest.

Sanji felt the anger began to bubble, his eye began twitching uncontrollably. "Whats my problem!? How dare you come out here just to insult me, i am ever so sorry for liking my personal space! I hate it when people touch me without my say so, I can't believe your defending him!"

"Jesus, i only asked what your problem was, I don't care if your claustrophobic or whatever it is you are, but you don't need to go yelling at someone like you did when they didn't even know themselves! And trust me i would defend him over you any day! I sure as hell have known him longer!" Zoro was now in Sanji's face, invading his personal space but not touching him. They both growled and glared at each-other with menace before Zoro spoke again. "Who do you think you are?" he ground out, trying to make Sanji crack.

Sanji just laughed and patted Zoro on the shoulder, seemingly un-aware that they were about to have a full blown fight. He leaned in near the side of Zoro's face and whispered something. Zoro's eye's widened as Sanji left him stood there and entered the bus, pushing past the other band members who had been watching from the moment they heard the shouting.

"Zoro, lets go Ace is starting the bus." Said Kid hanging out of the bus doors grinning.

"err- yea okay." Said Zoro snapping back to reality, as he got on the bus he was bombarded with questions from his band mates.

"What did he say," asked Killer and Kid in unison, looking at him stunned. Zoro waved the question away as nothing, and the pair didn't push the matter.

"Nothing huh? It looked pretty intimate to me." Said Law who was lounging on the sofa as Zoro walked past and then stopped in his tracks at the remark. He turned to glare at Law who just laughed. "They always say love-hate relationships are the best."


	3. Calling the Rules

**Sober**

**Chapter 3**

**Lyrics are in the public domain.**

**Disclaimer- DO NOT own any of the lyrics used or One Piece.**

* * *

It was ten past two in the morning. They had started their journey to their next stop as soon as Sanji had calmed down. But, when he had calmed down, he began to lay down the rules. A lot of rules.

**First rule – Don't mix business with pleasure. **

"As a prostitute, I think business is pleasure." Law pointed out seriously. Even though he wasn't a prostitute, he just wanted to take the piss out his new tour manager. Seeing Sanji getting all flustered was funny to see.

Sanji scowled at the man and shook his head, "You think this is a joke?"

"Excuse me, I assure you being a prostitute is a very serious job. I have a family to feed!" Law growled. He didn't really have a family to feed. But, making fun of Sanji was just funny. They did it to Nami all the time. Sanji really needed to get a sense of humour.

"Really?" Sanji said in disbelief.

Law gasped, "Bobby and Shirley. Mine and Kid's babies."

Kid's eyes widened, "Our babies! Whose insulting our babies?"

"You mean your pet fish?" Killer said with a side smile.

Law and Kid nodded as they looked scared at the blonde.

Zoro chuckled, "The fish you kept near the kitchen? They died."

Law and Kid gasped and exchanged looks, "Dead?" They both repeated together.

Zoro nodded, "Yep. Some idiot added vodka to the fish bowl and they went crazy. At first it was funny but then they just…died."

"My babies!" Law whimpered and buried his face into Kid's chest, "Make more with me Kid!"

Kids lip drooped, "Next fish shop, we'll buy some."

**Second rule – No relationships. **

"Excuse me?" Killer growled, "That's bang out of order!"

"This isn't a toilet." Kid commented. "It's not like you have any relationships anyway."

"What about the relationship with my mother. I like to call her daily." Killer mumbled and crossed his arms.

"You mean the women who wanted to cut your hair?" Asked Zoro.

Killer nodded.

"Excuse me, being your tour manager you have to follow my rules." Sanji growled.

"Excuse me, but my mother is more important and you don't want to mess with her. She's fat and will sit on you."

A roar of laughter erupted from the band as Killer sat with a straight face. "I'm serious. She called me Killer for a reason."

Kid wiped a tear from his eye, "God Killer how much have you drank?"

Killer looked offended, "Fuck all!"

"Energy drink?" Law asked, swallowing his laughter.

"No... toilet water."

"What if someone didn't flush?" Sanji asked, finally getting involved in the banter like a proper tour manager should.

Everyone faces turned slowly to the man, all looking disgusted. Then a roar of laughter erupted once more from the group, "You're drinking my piss!" Exclaimed Law.

"That's serious shit!" Kid laughed.

Zoro laughed louder, "Haha, nice joke Kid."

Kid raised a bare brow, "What did I say?"

**Third rule – No over drinking. **

"We're called sober! We can't actually be sober!" Barked Kid as he clenched his fist, "How does that make sense?"

Sanji rolled his eyes, "I'm coming to the conclusion you're a idiot."

Kid's eyes widened once more and he cowered behind Law, "Hurt the bad man!"

Law frowned, "You been insulting my baby?" He said clicking his fingers across his face.

Killer and Zoro exploded into fits of laughter.

"Baby? What?" Sanji stumbled for words.

Kid rolled his eyes at the idiot of a man, "Silly boy. Now you're going to get it."

Law laughed, "SPANKING TIME!"

Suddenly, Sanji got kicked in the leg. "What the?"

"Your ass is hidden from me for now. But it can't hide for long." Law spoke as if he was a Kung fu master. He even raised his arms in a material arts pose. And stuck his tongue out.

"My ass is not something you can claim Law." Said Sanji face palming.

"Well who would you like to claim your ass, hmm? What about Zoro, he has a beautiful ass just like yours the perfect couple!" Law fangirled over the thought of Sanji and Zoro as couple and sighed into his hands. Though no-body else caught the blush that appeared on Zoro's face he did, but he caught the glance and glare that Sanji and Zoro gave each other.

"Your such a pervert Law," Said Sanji, now with his head in his hands in a 'I give up already' pose.

"Why thank you so much mister manager, but flirting with me will get you nowhere, I am under strict orders about mixing business and pleasure, that is unless... you are a paying customer." He purred as he leaned slightly over the table his face nearly touching Sanji's. Sanji jumped back in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Hey, Law. Lay off with the perverted touchy-feely thing you got going, you know what he's like, he might scream in your face." Zoro said folding his arms, with blank features.

"Touché Zoro, touché." Said Law leaning back in his seat and swinging his legs over Kids lap. Kid seemed to not mind having the man lounge on him as it was typical thing.

Sanji just glared at Zoro who was seemingly enjoying taking the piss out of his new tour manager. Zoro smirked at the blonde and signalled him to carry on by rolling his wrist.

**Forth Rule - Avoid paparazzi  
**

"How can you avoid something that appears randomly? I swear one of them were watching me in the shower the other day." Zoro growled as he crossed his arms in dislike. He wanted privacy, is that so bad?

Sanji sighed, "Stop attracting attention. Each one of you have signature look: Zoro your green hair, Kid your flame hair, Killer your long hair and Law your strange leopard print hats. When we go into public places it's best to keep a low profile that means try to blend in. Zoro the best you can do is shades and a hat or bandanna, Law no leapord print hats in public, Killer i'm not gunna ask you to cut your hair but try putting it up like in a ponytail or something, and Kid... well, you could always try gelling it down and then let the make up crew sort you out before you go on stage." Sanji finished everyone's eye's on him contemplating this idea.

"That might actually work, nice thinking." Killer was the first to reply, stroking the hairs on his chin in deep thought.

"We would be like masters of disguise!" yelled Kid fist pumping the air. "Under cover detectives. Like Sherlock Holmes!"

Zoro nodded in agreement. It was a good idea. If they avoid any more attention then maybe they'd be able to focus more on the music instead of getting killed by mad fans. So far, this tour manager seemed to be okay. He new the basics and all. It's just the shitty attitude he needs to work on.

"No spotty hat...?" Law sobbed with wide eyes, "But..."

Sanji narrowed his brows slightly and rolled his eyes, "Law, you can wear other hats they just can't be spotty."

"Do you hate me?" Law growled, "I have to wear spotty!"

Kid shot Law a confused glare before laughing softly, "You look so much better when you don't wear a hat." he complemented.

Law eyes filled with joy from the comment and he smiled to Sanji, "Okay, I won't wear my hats."

* * *

The meeting had finished, and everyone decided to retire... or not. They just wouldn't shut up talking.

Kid and Law were sat up on Kid's top bunk in their Boxers, nattering on to each-other and Zoro, since Killer was either asleep or dead, judging by how still he was laid. Sanji had chosen to switch beds instead of sleeping under Killers bed. The bastards hair might strangle him in the night or something, and with the little he knew about Killer, the man was most likely to stand on his head in the morning when he jumped off his bunk, and Sanji didn't like the sound of that.

Sanji lay on the covers in his Black boxers, with the curtain drawn so the others didn't know if he was awake or not. The heavy bastard above him making the bunk above him creak every few minutes, _fucking Marimo_. Apparently Law knew the man was awake as his name was called.

"Sanji~, Sanji~, can I ask you a question?" Came the charming voice of the bassist from his shared bed.

"You just have." Said Sanji staring at the ceiling, (which was actually the marimo's bunk), and rolling his eyes.

Law carried on oblivious to the cocky remark, staring at the drawn curtains of the tour managers bunk. "What did you whisper in Zoro's ear after you argued with him?" He purred, a smirk on his lips as he spoke.

Sanji felt the other Man shift above him and then freeze at the remark, the room seemed to fill with an awkward silence.

"Well, I said to him that-" Was all Sanji could reply before the curtains to his bunk were threw open to reveal a large menacing figure, that grabbed him by the arm and dragged him from the bed.

"I don't think so dart-brow." The figure growled, the voice was very masculine all of a sudden and husky, as if the man was suffering a sore throat.

Law watched intently from his bed as the two silhouettes exited the room, catching outlines of muscle on both men.

"Whats your problem Marimo." Spoke Sanji, prodding the other man in the hip and shrugging off the grasp on his arm.

Zoro grabbed Sanji by both arms and drew him in closer, as if they weren't already to close for comfort, he stared Sanji right in the eye's as he spoke "You can't tell them that you know." He muttered the grey eye's staring holes into Sanji's face, making him feel extremely uncomfortable. They may be about the same height but Zoro was way bulkier than him, it didn't matter that they both had six packs, being broader made him allot scarier in the dark, but Sanji would never admit to that.

"And why the hell not?" Asked Sanji in a hushed but violent tone. He already knew what the answer was going to be but he needed to here it from the man himself just to confirm.

"Because- they don't know about it." Said Zoro in a defeated tone as he drooped his head. And there it was, the brutal truth. "They don't need to know about it either so I'm trusting you not to tell them." It sounded more like an order than a statement but Sanji knew why. The other band members had big mouths, not intentionally, but they did.

"Get off." Sanji spoke bluntly, not liking the man's hands on his arms, thank god it was dark and the bastard couldn't see the heat rising on Sanji's cheeks, he didn't know why he didn't just flip out at the man for touching him, especially in the state of undress they were both in, but he decided he didn't have the energy. His body just decided to burn every time something awkward happened. This situation, was classified as awkward.

"Ahh- sorry." Zoro realized he was holding Sanji's arms and let them drop to his sides before raising one again to scratch the back of his head.

_Awkward..__._

They stood looking at one another in the pitch black. Zoro could only see the crystal blue eyes that was filled with confusion. "So...why you so touchy?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

Sanji eyes narrowed slightly, "Touchy? The people I-I've worked with would make anyone like this." Suddenly Sanji looked away, "Just leave me alone shitty Marimo!"

Zoro looked confused at the man. Once again Sanji had shown how touchy he is. Whatever the man's previous job was must of been very personal.

"I'm not gunna ask... so i'm going to bed, you coming?" Zoro pointed back towards the bedroom then scrunched his face at how bad what he just said sounded. Sanji gawked at him with disbelief. "AAHH-I Didn't mean it like that!" He shouted at the shocked blonde man, waving his arms around.

"I thought as much." Said Sanji calming down and walking past Zoro into the bedroom, the bulkier man following close behind. Law watched them with hawk eye's from withing the embrace of a snoring sleeping red head.

"Kid," Law whispered, elbowing the taller man in the ribs. Kid groaned and opened one eye, nuzzling his face further into the smaller mans neck.

"Wutt~" Kid whispered lazily.

"I think Zoro and Sanji are going to fuck." Law turned slightly to look the other man in the eyes.

Kid jumped up into a sitting position "Who's going to fuck?!" He yelped out, shocked.

"Shut up you big idiot, lie back down i'm getting cold!" Law yelled, he was so glad that the curtains of their bunk were drawn in such a fashion that he could look out without them being able to see in. The expressions on both their faces were priceless, Sanji's eyebrows were raised so high, and Zoro just about to climb on his bunk was looking at Kid's bunk with funniest expression on his face, his nose had shriveled up and his eye's were squinting.

Law chuckled before turning over and lying back down, snuggling into Kid's chest as the big arms wrapped around him automatically. He would get Zoro and Sanji in this position, and he would take pictures of it. He wasn't a pervert, but he really wanted some cute pictures, and those two were just so cute he could imagine the pictures he would take in his head, Zoro lying half across Sanji's chest and Sanji with his hand in Zoro's hair. _Cute~_. And those pictures would secretly be going on his laptop before he showed them to the pair and they 'deleted them'.

"Will you just sleep." Kid grumbled and Law snuggled into his warm chest.

...

Morning rose. Outside was the sound of cars passing and beeping. The strange smell of cooked bacon and eggs reached Zoro's nose. He stirred in his sleep before the smell became so overwhelming that he felt himself being dragged out the bed by the aroma. Sitting up, he pulled back the curtains to see who else was awake. Killer seemed to be out of bed and so was Sanji. Kid curtain was still closed and he heard Law and Kid's snores exit it.

"Lazy bastards." Zoro muttered as he climbed down from the top bunk to the ground. Following the smell like a dog, he wondered into the living room/ dining room/ kitchen. There he saw Killer watching television eating his normal bowl of cereal while laughing at the television show about families that come in and complain about each one another. At the shove was Sanji cooking, the image of the blonde cooking somehow felt ... normal to Zoro.

"Hey Curly-brow, are you a cook?" Zoro asked as he came closer to the man.

Sanji smiled and nodded, "I used to be a chef until I became a tour manager." He turned scooped the bacon up and placed it on a plate, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Zoro lied and went to the fridge to get a bottle of sake, "I'll just drink."

Sanji screwed his face up, "I just said this to Killer, no drinking without eating. I'll make you some food. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Zoro went to speak and object but Sanji shoved a plate full of food in his hand, "Eat then drink asshole."

"Fine, fine." Zoro mumbled and walked away from the cook. He sat beside Killer and ate his meal with his fingers.

Emerging out of the bedroom were two very angry people. Although they went to bed all smiley and happy, they certainly didn't wake up all happy. "It's your fucking fault!" Kid growled, first to be seen coming out the bedroom.

"Don't blame me for your own mistakes asshole!" Law growled pushing passed the man.

In a heap, they were at the fridge picking to bottles of sake out but when they nearly drank the nice liquid, something was rammed into them, "All of you drink to much, eat before drinking!"

Law and Kid took the plate and once again pushed past each other. Adding in colorful insults.

**_"Hey guys, I'm stopping at a gas station so if you need anything go buy it"_**Said Ace on the income. The bus stopping.

Sanji felt his back pocket ringing and bit his lip nervously, "Anyone want anything?"

"Beer!" They all said, raising their glass bottles.

Quickly, Sanji left the bus, shutting the door harshly. Ace came out the other door next to the driving seat and set a friendly wave to Sanji. Sanji returned before walking away and taking his phone out.

"Hello young master." Sanji said coldly as he hid behind a corner.

"Fufufu, is that how you greet your boss? How rude." The dark voice said on the other end of the call.

Sanji gulped, "S-sorry."

"Better. Now Sanji, how's your new job?"

Sanji saw a man pass him and covered the speaker so the man passing didn't here, "Good sir. The task is very rewarding. I gathered a lot of information so far."

"Fufufu, good. You know I was thinking, this is to easy for you." The man mocked.

Sanji flinched. Oh no, he couldn't go back _there, _"Sir, I'm getting the information to you wanted-" He pleaded.

The voice laughed, "No, I need more. So...I want you to do something _naughty _for me."

"Whatever you ask sir, it will be done." Sanji said calmly.

The voice hummed, "Hmm, I know. So I want you to sleep with one of the band members, either the singer or guitarist as they are the most known."

"Sir-"

"No questions or I'll add more money onto your fathers debt. I would hate for you to return to find your father _crushed_."

Sanji gulped, "Sorry sir. I'll do it." Sanji tried to massage the frown forming on his face out with his thumb, god he hated this man so much! He wasn't fucking gay!

"Good boy. Now go. You have people to fuck with." The man on the other line hung up leaving Sanji gawking and speechless.

* * *

**Who could Sanji be working for? Bit obvious Fufufu, thank you for reading and please review :D**


	4. Story behind the name

**Sober**

**Chapter 4**

**Lyrics are in the public domain**

******Disclaimer- DO NOT own any of the lyrics used or One Piece.**

* * *

Sanji arrived back at the bus with a frown. He wanted to leave, get away from these people but he couldn't. Under strict orders he was told to start a romance with either Zoro or Kid. Sanji didn't like either and didn't find either attractive. He was straight. But he couldn't tell his boss. He couldn't risk losing this job. His fathers life was on the line. Quite literally, when his boss said raise the debt, he meant pay it with your life.

Back in the town Sanji was raised, him and his father Zeff owned a restaurant which everyone loved. But as time passed, they loaned a lot of money from a rich business man. When they couldn't pay the man back, the business man wanted their restaurant. But Sanji offered to work for him, To be his little puppet until they paid him back. The business man had agreed.

Flopping back on the closed door, he breathed in a harsh, ridged breath. He'd ran from outside to inside. As soon as he stopped talking on the phone.

"Something wrong Cook?" Asked Kid as he pulled the last beer from the fridge.

Sanji shook his head. His blue eyes meeting with the yellow ones. Maybe he should do what was asked, just get it over with. "Kid~" He rested his hand on the man's shoulder and moved closer, his lips purring in the redheads ear.

Just as he was about to continue flirting, Kid was removed from his sights and replace by a angry Law. "What are you doing?"

"I think he might have taken something Law, don't be to harsh." Said Kid to the smaller pissed off man with a huge grin aimed at Sanji. Sanji smiled back, _good god i'm really good at acting._

"You can't have him, he's mine." Law stood in front of Sanji with a kitkat pointing at him accusingly, before his mood changed drastically from anger to awe. " Zoro is free though~." He purred at Sanji touching him gently on the shoulder with a smile from ear to ear. This was just perfect for Law's plan, and he was serious about the plan, it wasn't a joke. He needed those pictures._  
_

"Ahh, more muscle~" Sanji purred half heartily that knuckle head lead singer was really a pain in the ass. Kid wore a pet lip, his muscle hadn't been noticed. Law dragged the red head back towards the bedroom to watch things unfold from withing the curtained door. Law wriggled and squirmed in excitement squealing a little every so often.

"Calm down, Jesus You're gunna get a boner if you excite yourself anymore." Kid purred into the other man's ear from behind, nibbling at his neck. Law ran his fingers up the taller man's neck. They stopped at the coarse hair and pulled on it slightly so their faces meet. Law bit his lips with excitement.

"I am going to get pictures of them Kid, just you wait." He strutted away leaving Kid turned on and pissed off at the same time.

* * *

Kid was out of the question. He couldn't get close to the man without Law pushing him away. When he asked if Kid was gay Killer had just said he didn't know. Sanji felt something click in his head. His boss wanted dirt. He wanted dirt on the band and Law and Kid being together was dirt. Amazing dirt. But his boss didn't want that, he needed dirt on Zoro as well.

But now, he was watching Zoro at the dining table, he was singing one of the new songs. Killer and Law were watching TV while mindlessly reading their music notes. Kid was still in the bedroom, probably sleeping.

**So society just can't let us be.**

**Please don't be ashamed,**

**We are not to blame.**

**The future's ours to take.**

**We will make mistakes,**

**Scream this loud and proud,**

**We will not back down.**

Zoro stopped singing and shook his head. "Shitty music." He cursed and tried once more. Faster, he sung the lyrics.

**So lets go and relieve the pressure**

**Anarchy will only make it better**

**We can't, we won't surrender**

**We can't, we won't surrender!**

"I can't sing this." Zoro growled. He didn't feel connected with the lyrics. Normally, he got to choose the songs. The songs that sprung out at him. This one...was bad. He likes the rhythm and the beat but he didn't have a connection. Normally the songs reflected his mood.

Sanji narrowed his eyes slightly but remembered what he needed to do. "Zoro~" he cooed and went to the man's side, "What song would suit you more." He asked suddenly turning serious, being overly gay around him wouldn't work very well. He sat beside Zoro and looked at the lyrics, pulling them out of the man's hands and he threw them behind them onto the table. Zoro gawked at him.

"Right you need to get your mind off the lyrics, when that happens you'll get inspired by almost anything trust me, I used to be a song writer." Sanji spoke waving one of his hands to emphasize. "Ask me anything, questions, they will get your mind off it."

"Errrr- okay, Whats the thing you remember the most from your childhood?" Zoro asked mindlessly, considering he was thinking quite a lot about Kuina lately, so it just came out of his mouth at random.

"That's easy, when I was a young boy, my farther took me into the city to see a marching band- Marimo what are you doing?!"

"Writing it down that's the start of the new song," He sat back up laying the pen on the paper and grinned at Sanji. "But I think we will need a piano for the intro, do you play?" Zoro questioned.

Sanji was shocked into silence, but nodded, he actually played quite well. Sometimes he even played in his farther's restaurant for the entertainment on the evenings. "Yea, I play the grand piano." he deadpanned.

"Even better, right your working on this song with me curly brow, your not that bad at your job." he patted Sanji on the shoulder forgetting about his touchy personality, But Sanji didn't even flinch, he just smiled. It wasn't even a forced smile, he new becoming friends with them was a stupid idea but wouldn't it get him more information? Besides he was going to be spending a lot of time around them so why not? It couldn't hurt... could it?

Zoro began jotting down more song lyrics, Sanji just sat there like a grinning idiot. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did an image of the marimo smiling keep popping into his head?

Law glanced over for a second while taking a break from playing. The pair were talking normally, like a normal couple. "Oi, Killer, look!" Law pointed to them and the masked man looked over.

"Wow they are actually getting along." Killer said but then returned his attention to the TV.

Law frowned, "Where the hell is Kid!" The said man coming from the bedroom with a satisfied grin. Law yelped and jumped on the man, "Guess what?"

Kids grin turned to a small smile, "What?"

"Sanji and Zoro in the corner, look~" Law pointed and Kid did as asked and look at the pair laughing while writing.

"So?" said Kid bored.

"What?" _He doesn't see it?!_

"I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don't need you." Killer said, saying some lyrics from a song.

"Funny" Said Kid glaring holes into the blondes back, Killer just grinned. "Whats wrong with that?" Kid questioned.

"They will eventually fuck trust me, you can see it in Zoro's body language." Law whispered and Kid looked at Zoro, assessing all the details with squinted eye's, Zoro was unusually relaxed around the guy at the moment he'd give Law that much. "And you can see it in Sanji's eye's, he is smiling with his eye's as-well as his mouth." Law whispered again, pointing a finger towards the cook, Kid could see it too, how his eye's were sparkling.

"Doesn't it look fake? Like they're are playing happy families." Killer muttered and continued to read the music sheet.

"Not at all, are you blind? i bet you twenty pound that they will sleep together." Law said rather loudly, Zoro perked up.

"Who's sleeping with who?" He asked, still sat at the table, smiling.

"I'll take that bet." Said Killer to Law, then returning to the TV.

"Oh nothing." Law lied, he watched them slyly, he wanted to catch them if anything happened.

Back over at the table they were still working on the song but they had come to a stand still once again. This time it was Sanji's turn to ask the questions.

"Hey marimo." he spoke casually.

Zoro was still looking at the paper tapping his pen to a rhythm, "hmm?"

"Are you Straight, or bi?" Sanji spoke in the same casual voice like it was a normal question, i suppose in some sense it was. Zoro froze at the question, slightly random question. But he had never thought about it, he had always been with women and never men. He supposed some men could be hot... wait had he just thought that? But even if he was bi what was the big deal anyway, he didn't want to be labeled just because of his sexuality.

He breathed out gently, "I never really thought about it, i don't want you to put a label on me just because i'm bi- I mean if i was bi what would the big deal be anyway?." Zoro spoke slightly flustered turning his head away from the smirking blonde.

"Your making a big deal out of a simple question." Sanji said prodding the man in the side.

"Am not," the blushing Zoro turned to the smirking cook.

"Well lets do a test then-" Sanji was cut off.

"A test?!" Zoro panicked.

"A test. Do you find Killer attractive?" it was a serious question not at all taking the piss or trying to make a fool out of him. Zoro calmed down, this was weird but he would go along with it, apparently question asking made your writes block go away so he didn't care much.

"No." Zoro deadpanned, sticking his tongue out at the cook, he just laughed.

"Do you find Kid attractive?" Even Sanji's made a face at this suggestion.

"No." Zoro's face screwed up in disapproval.

"Do you find Law attractive?"

"hmmmmmm i suppose he's okay." Zoro contemplated the chances, which were zilch but Law was a good looking man.

"Do you find me attractive?" Sanji asked, but was distracted by Law suddenly bolting into the bedroom and started to yell at him for scaring the shit out of him.

But Zoro was looking the man over as he yelled at Law, why he was taking this question so seriously he didn't know, but he had to admit Sanji was very attractive.

The sapphire blue eyes, the fluffy blonde hair, the little goatee was cute as-well. And remembering back to last night his body was very nice too, if he remembered correctly that is. But he was correct, he caught a glimpse of abbs as Sanji shot up from his seat, his un-tucked shirt lifting slightly to let Zoro see what was underneath. Sanji was yelling at Kid now for doing something stupid.

Was it weird that he found him more attractive when he was angry? Or when he was wearing that smirk? What the fuck was he thinking about the shit cook like this for?! Holy shit he was sitting back down, a lot closer than before.

"So what about these Lyrics then-" Sanji was cut off again.

"I suppose you are attractive…" Sanji froze in shock, he had forgotten he asked that. Zoro was sat with his chin resting in his hand and his elbow on the table. "But you look better when you're pissed off." Zoro spoke calmly putting a mask over his panicked brain, he had no idea why he just said that!

"Oh-" Was all Sanji could say, the look on Zoro's face was one of interest as he looked Sanji up and down, he didn't know what to think of the answer or say. Oddly though, he felt a distinct warm feeling inside at being complemented by this man. It was very strange. He never felt this this 'warmth' when besides a women. Not saying women weren't warm. "Shall we go back to lyric making then?" Sanji shrugged the comment off.

"What's your sexuality?" Zoro questioned, becoming curious. If Sanji could ask then so could he.

Sanji paused before answering. He couldn't tell Zoro the truth. That would result in his boss yelling at him and making this whole _thing _go slower than it needed to be, "I'm bi." He blurted out, his body reacting to the words.

Zoro eyebrows drove up his face as he felt himself gulp, "Oh so which do you prefer th-?"

"My type tends to be tanned, muscled, nice voice and short hair. Just like you Marimo. Now excuse me, I need the toilet." Practically running to the the loo, Sanji slammed the door closed and took a big sigh. Jesus, he did not want to see Zoro's face. The man looked mortified, his body couldn't muster the strength to call himself gay, bi would have to do for now. Sanji had never felt anything for men. Hes is sexually attracted to women. Women. Not green haired men. Agh! He couldn't stop thinking about what he's said. This was going to happen. He was actually going to be forced in a relationship with an man just because of his boss. The motherfucker that he wished would burn alive in a hole. How he pitied is life. That he'd become so low to be someones whore. That's what he was doing, whoring himself out for his boss. Earning money while he hurts an innocent man.

"Er...Sanji?" Came a soft voice, he tensed at hearing it wonder which one it could be. Zoro? No he was too manly. Kid? Too gruff. Killer? To rough. Law? To charming. Ace? ... It was Ace, but why was Ace knocking at the bathroom door. Shouldn't he be driving? Wait were they even moving? "Sanji, I couldn't help but over hear what just happened let me in, please." Ace was just trying to be nice, he could tell Sanji was new to being attracted to men, or so he thought he just wanted to explain a few things, let the guy know he was here to talk to. The door opened with a click and Ace was dragged inside the tiny area along with Sanji, Ace sat on the toilet lid and Sanji sat himself on the shower step.

Luckily Sanji had made a cover story this guy could actually help him. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Ace i- i-" He fake stuttered. Ace hushed him like a mother would a crying child.

"Hey it's okay, you were bound to be nervous at first, what do you like about Zoro anyway?" Ace asked in a hushed tone, he laughed a little. "Apart from his body."

Sanji didn't understand the thing with gay guys and muscles, he meant he liked his own, they attracted women but it was weird that they could attract men as well, he never really thought about it. "Well…" Sanji was stumped, what to say. "You see Ace I'm new to this, I never really realized I was-"

"Bi" Ace grinned.

"Yea, and I have never been with a man, only women… So I honestly can't explain why I like him, but he just seems different from other people, probably because he's straight but-"

Ace laughed rather loudly. "That is bull shit Sanji, I don't care if the man himself told you he was straight he isn't, he tends to avoid the question, or claim he is straight because he has never been with a man before because society might not like it. You have to remember being the tour manager, about the press and paparazzi they will find out, and only the public after that will decide what to think of it." He smiled gently at the shocked stare of Sanji. His words were probably true, but as honest as they came.

"Oh, I kind of forgot about that." Sanji buried his face in his hands and mentally kicked himself. That was why the boss wanted him to do it! So it would get to the press and the band would be ruined but so would Sanji, that fucking asshole! It was his life made hell or his farther killed, well obviously he was going to do it, he had to it was his dad!

"Hey it's alright, you know now right?" Ace smiled and got up to leave, before being gently grabbed by the arm by Sanji.

"Ace" Sanji whispered in the mans ear. "You can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Sure thing"

Sanji smiled and looked at the man with hope, "Thank you."

"Any time." Ace chirped happily, "By the way, Brook booked us a room at the Alabasta hot springs." Strolling away, Ace closed the door behind him and once again left Sanji in the

Sanji respected the man greatly; this was going to be horrible when he had to betray them all.

* * *

The hot springs was quite and peaceful, the song of gushing fountains in the background. The vast amount of water was coloured a deep luscious blue, it glistened in the midday sunlight. Stones and rocks decorated and scattered around, making the hot spring appear more traditional. The distant sound of splashes enlightened the room. Making it seem less empty and lonely. The spring was located in the center, on the right side was the bedroom and the other side was the open showers.

The sight was merely beautiful, Sanji gasped, feeling overwhelmed just standing at the door. A woman was at the side speaking to Law, she dressed in a white dress that could resemble a old Greek outfit. She strolled over with a smile across her face, her blue hair running down her shoulders, "I'm Vivi. This is your suite for the next couple of days. Please enjoy, any problems don't be scared to ask." Vivi smiled at the men. Law and Ace nodded and took no notice of the woman. Kid glanced at her, checked her out before doing the same and ignoring her. Killer grinned and slowly looked over the woman. Zoro was to busy looking at the hot spring to care about the woman. And Sanji, he went crazy.

Taking her soft hands into his, he kissed lightly on it, "Thank you." He whispered slowly in a charming tone.

All the band mates, and Ace, all looked at him shocked. Vivi slivered her hand away before nervously walking out the room.

"Strange." Kid muttered.

The further they entered, there feet echoing on the stone floor. The bedroom was a traditional Japanese room with three whit and black two person sized futon lined up in the center. The wallpaper was a black with a grey pattern. The floor was dark brown wooden however, a black rug was laid where the beds were. The light shone upwards and the room exploded with a creamy light that made the room appear larger and brighter. They all took off their shoes and Sanji randomly ran and jumped onto the end large futon nearest to the window. He sighed loudly, sprawled out on the futon like a star fish.

"I'll share with Law." Zoro stated, he was still a little uneasy with Sanji's sudden attraction to him. Sanji felt something sink in his chest, even though he was straight, maybe it was just the idiot was now trying to avoid him.

Law gawked at him in surprise and then his eye's lit up, but before he could reply he was smacked around the head with large hand. "Sorry Zoro, he's sharing with me." Kid stated grinning at the smaller man that was now rubbing his head in pain.

"Killer?" Zoro questioned.

"Sorry, i'm sharing with the pain in the ass bus driver." He glared at the smiling Ace, who was marveling at Killers mane of blonde hair.

"So i'm stuck with you." Zoro pointed at Sanji, who was laid with his eye's closed and his hands behind his head. He opened one eye and frowned at the man pointing at him.

"Hey there is noting wrong with sharing with Sanji, Sanji is hot so it's all good." Said Ace smugly, folding his arms and frowning at Zoro accusingly.

"I'm not sharing with someone just because they're hot." Said Zoro bluntly looking at Ace with his eyebrow raised.

"So you think Sanji is hot~" Ace cooed.

"Yes- I MEAN NO! STOP TWISTING MY WORDS!" Zoro erupted, causing Ace to go and hide behind Killer. The bastard was confusing him into saying such things.

Law looked at Zoro with slight disgust. "He didn't twist your words you idiot, you said that yourself."

There was an awkward silence, but Sanji's weight shifted on the bed. He grabbed one of the towels that had fell off the bed onto the floor and lifted his shirt over his shoulders and let it fall on the bed in a crumpled heap. Zoro caught himself gawking slightly, his gaze drifting over the toned body, he quickly averted his gaze receiving a knowing look off Law as he turned away, he started blushing and growled at Law.

"Well, i'm going to go for a bath, i'll be back in a bit." Sanji strode away to the hot spring right outside with the towel strewn over his shoulder. Ace, Law And Zoro followed the man with their eye's until he walked out of view.

"I think i will go take a bath as-well ~" Ace grabbed a towel and headed towards the door.

"I'll join you." Said Law grinning smugly in Zoro's direction receiving a scowl from the man. Law grabbed a towel as-well and so did Kid, they both left the room leaving Killer and Zoro alone. Zoro face palmed, whilst Killer just laughed at him.

"You coming then?" Killer said raising an eyebrow in Zoro's direction, holding the fluffy white towel in his hand he gestured towards the hot springs.

"Yea, yea one sec." Zoro pulled off his shirt and flung it on the bed landing on top of Sanji's shirt. "Okay, lead the way."

* * *

...


	5. Hot springs can lead to things

**Sober**

**Chapter 5**

**Lyrics are in the public domain.**

**disclaimer- DO NOT own any of the lyrics used or One Piece.**

* * *

His glossy pale skin contrasted with the deep blue of the springs water. Sanji relaxed back on a rock, his body calm and peaceful. He enjoyed how he could just rest back and enjoy. Ignore the worry's of the world he lived in. Yet, he knew he didn't have time to rest. He needed a plan. A plot. A scheme. Something to get Roronoa Zoro begging for him.

Sanji needed to at least be in some sort of a relationship with the man. A sexual one. The media love finding out that rock stars have had sex with people they shouldn't and him being the tour manager would make it a extra juicy story. _'Roronoa bangs manager' _he could hear the headlines calling to him.

A overwhelming feeling of disgust ran throughout Sanji's relaxed body. A shiver sent straight to his aching brain. Why didn't he feel revolted by saying he could have a sexual relationship with Zoro however, feel guilty and disgusted with himself about telling it to the media.

The water suddenly begun to ripple as two more figures jumped into the warm water. Well one fell in...

"KID!" Law screamed as he emerged from the water, "You asshole why did you push me in?" Kid just grinned and joined his fellow band mate in the water, stripping without a single hint of embarrassment. Law ran away but Kid grabbed the man and pushed him in the water.

Ace laughed as he made his way over to sit near Sanji, he smiled at the other two who stood at the edge of the springs. Killer just stripped and walked in, they were all men here he didn't care in the slightest. Zoro kicked off his trousers and boxers with the towel around his waist as he did so, and awkwardly walked into the water sitting down near the shallow end whilst removing the towel so it didn't get wet. he put it on a nearby rock and then ventured deeper into the pool of hot water, he stood their for a while laughing at the splashing that was going on between Kid, Killer and Law. They were so much like children. All attempting to dunk each other.

He found himself staring at the blonde again, he was sat with Ace talking and laughing with the man like best friends. His hair was damp and matted, he was sweating. He was quite slim even though he had a muscular body, six pack, pecs, even his arms were muscled making his shoulders seem more broad yet not enough to make him appear extremely muscled. Zoro relaxed back and enjoyed the warm water huging his body, his eyes staying on the blonde.

Ace glanced to Zoro before giggling, "Go talk to him." He elbowed Sanji in the ribs and winked. Turning, the driver saw Killer and dunked him in the water.

Sanji shrugged, well he needed to get Zoro to like him. So, swimming over to the Marimo's side, he relaxed back and sighed, "It's warm."

"Have you came over here to whine?" Zoro commented extra spitefully. He suddenly felt the need to tease Sanji. How he found the blonde's angry face cute. No point denying it. It wasn't as if he wanted to do things with Sanji...naughty things.

Sanji screwed his face up, moving away, he went to sit back where he was already sat, "Fuck you then. I came here to talk to you and you act like an ass-" Suddenly his hand was grabbed by another. Instantly his cheeks beamed red with embarrassment as he stared back at the smirking singer.

"I was joking." Zoro chuckled and dragged Sanji back to where he previously sat. Besides him, very close, skin touching.

"Oh." Was all Sanji said as he glared at the others. The silence had become very awkward. Sanji shuffled, his arm rubbing against Zoro's, "Marimo?"

Zoro grinned at the nickname and gave Sanji his full attention, "Hmm?"

"What I said earlier about my type-" Sanji stopped himself. What was he going to do, deny it? Say he wasn't Bi? Admit the truth? No! He couldn't. His fathers life was at risk. He just needed to sleep with Zoro and that't it. Maybe get some images of Kid and Law together but then he leaves. Quits. Vanishes. "It was true. I like you, even though your an idiot." Sanji gulped loudly, a sudden feeling which couldn't been explained ran through his body. His heart pounded against his chest as he tried to come to grips with what he could of meant. Did he just say that he...liked Zoro? Oh god, he couldn't do this. He stood up to leave, totally forgetting his was completely naked, giving Zoro a great view of his perfectly shaped ass.

"Cook!" Zoro gasped as he stood to stop the man, only causing both men to tumble down to the shallow end of the water, Zoro on top of Sanji. The hot springs really made it easier to lose your footing. Zoro's hands were either side of the blonde's face. Sanji groaned, his eyes sealed together in fright. When he opened his eyes slowly, his vision was filled with the image of a narrowed eyed, blushing Zoro. His lips parted as a gasp of foggy air drifted out of his wet mouth. "A-are you okay?" Asked Zoro concerned as he directed his eye's away.

He took the chance, doing as his boss requested and involving himself with Zoro. Gulping nervously, he ran his fingers up to Zoro's strong jaw towards his damp green hair. Raising up, he imaged he was kissing some beautiful woman. Her eyes brown, her hair chocolate coloured, skin pale as the winter snow. When rough lips brushed against his, the woman disappeared with the image of Zoro. His bronze skin, forest coloured hair and brightest grey eyes. Zoro's breath caught in his throat, but he didn't move back. His lips nervously acted with Sanji's. When Sanji opened his eyes slowly, he noticed fear creeping into Zoro's expression. Backing away, he raised his curly brow, "Zoro?"

Zoro face drained of colour and he stood, grabbing his towel and rushing away from Sanji as if he was a disease. Running into the bedroom, he slammed the slide door closed. His hand holding his mouth. Eyes huge with shock and body pumping with blood. His heart pounded against his rib cage. Zoro didn't understand...he'd let Sanji kiss him...but he wasn't...he slid down the door with his head in his hands. His body was obviously not against the idea of Sanji kissing him, but was he?

Sanji face drained with colour as he felt his heart twist. What had happened? Did Zoro just rejected him? He did. Sanji felt a sudden pain.

"Sanji? Are you okay?" Asked a concerned Ace, he placed a hand on the man's shoulder before seeing Sanji flinch and glare at his hand. "Sorry." Ace removed his hand.

Killer sighed and pulled his blonde hair off his face, "Sometimes Zoro's a fucking idiot." Standing, he went to shower. The happy mood being ruined.

Law raised a brow to Kid, whose hair was flat and swept behind his ears, and shrugged his shoulders, "This isn't a bad thing, you know. If Zoro was so against the idea, he wouldn't have been blushing." The man spoke as if he had experience on this subject. Which he did. Considering he'd had gone though the same thing with Kid.

Sanji sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm an idiot."

* * *

The cold water of the shower awoke him from the nightmare he was currently in. It was bad enough he'd have to do this with Zoro but liking it was just going to cause problems. He couldn't stop now. He'd already gone to far. He was disgusted in himself for liking this man, for not being the straight guy he had told himself he was. God it was going to be awkward tonight trying to get to sleep...

* * *

This was a whole new ball game for both of them. Never having shared a bed with another man before, they both tried to get some sleep. Sanji's heart doing little flips making him question his sexuality once more.

Zoro heard the soft snores from the rest of his friends as they slept soundly, he found it strangely soothing to know that he was surrounded by people he knew and cared about. They were all his closest friends. He knew they would always be there for him.

But then there was Sanji. The new guy. He seemed to fit in quite nicely, everyone liked him. Zoro was confused if he liked he man or not, he couldn't help but think that his body was laid next to his, they were in a bed, sharing the covers, sleeping by each other's side. It was kind of intimate, wasn't it? Maybe Zoro was bi after all… He kept catching himself staring at the man and all his features, then getting caught out by Law as a bonus. Maybe he was attracted to this guy? It felt strange admitting it, like a weight was being lifted never to come back. So he was attracted to Sanji and apparently Sanji liked him as-well? So that meant it was okay to act on impulse right? After all they were both new to being bi, well that's what Sanji acted like when he wasn't cooing over every women that went past. That kiss that he had ran out on...

Zoro turned in the bed facing Sanji's back, his back to the rest of the room. They were so close to each-other he could feel the warmth emanating from the other man. They were practically spooning. Slowly he nuzzled his head into the crevice of the other man's neck, winding his hands around his waist, hands hovering then gently closing in. He was hugging him, he felt Sanji tense slightly before relaxing again and letting himself go limp. Zoro smiled against the soft skin of Sanji's neck, he closed his eyes, suddenly ready to sleep. If he kept his eye's closed, then even if Sanji woke up he would think he had got this way whilst he was asleep.

Was Zoro asleep? Was he awake and doing this on purpose? Sanji didn't have a clue but he sure as hell new that he was still awake. This was making him feel weird, turning him into jelly to be in such a… embrace? It was admittedly kind of cute if Zoro was actually asleep. Sanji decided to turn around, if he was going to do this he needed to face the man to hug him properly, he gently shifted his body so that his face was right next to Zoro's. He felt Zoro's hands move down to his waist. Why wasn't he that freaked out right now?

Sanji examined the body beside him. Damn… His hands found themselves stroking down the chest and abs, caressing them at such surprise at the softness of the bulkier mans tanned skin. He pressed himself against the other man's chest and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, he could feel the man's breath tickling him. Such warmth. But, before he got the chance to kiss him he felt the hands travel down lower, gliding onto his ass, it was squeezed slightly. Sanji squirmed a little, he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this as much as he was.

He heard a quiet chuckle from the man next to him as a smirk spread across his features. Zoro squeezed again, hearing Sanji's gasp. He opened one eye to see the flustered blonde, his cheeks were tinted crimson in the dim light of the room from the moon.

"You asshole i thought you were asleep." Sanji whispered in a aggravated murmur.

"Nope." Zoro replied, hands still on the mans ass.

They were both wide awake, too distracted by one another to sleep. Their eye's locked together in an intense gaze, before Zoro felt hands running through his hair and push his head into the oncoming kiss.

Both men's eye's fluttered closed as their lips met, Zoro felt the tongue slide across his lower lip and opened his mouth letting the wet muscle in. tongues explored the others mouth, sliding past one another lazily, the new territory giving them a new kind of pleasure neither had experienced before. Zoro grunted into the kiss as hands pulled at his hair, sending a shiver of pleasure down south. He felt Sanji smirking into the kiss, that asshole. The hands moved down to his chest and nails scraped down his front. Zoro broke from the kiss eye's wide in shock, he panted into the blondes fringe.

"Your hard." Said Sanji bluntly, he could feel the tent in Zoro's boxers pressed against his own crotch.

"Well done captain obvious, i can feel it you know." Zoro growled into Sanji's ear, his voice somewhat husky. Sanji felt his own dick twitch at Zoro's breathless voice. They lied there for a while in a comfortable silence, Sanji found himself wanting to here Zoro talk again in that exasperated voice. He was hidden behind his fringe, Sanji's tongue flicked out to lick Zoro's chin. "Fuck off." Zoro growled again, Sanji felt another shiver of pleasure travel down south. He hummed to himself. His hands traveled down the singers chest lower to the rim of the tented boxers, he paused. He wanted to, he really wanted to, but wouldn't this be proving he was bi, he was attracted to this man? I mean he was getting hard at another mans voice for god sake wasn't that enough proof? Was his body betraying him or was he really enjoying this? ... Was he betraying his bosses orders and actually getting involved with someone instead of pretending.

His hand decided for him as it traveled over the tent and stroked the other man, he felt Zoro take in a harsh breath against his fringe. He stroked again, and again. The grunts and groans from Zoro making him harder.

Suddenly he found himself being pinned to the bed by his wrists, Zoro was stationed between his legs and leaned down near the blonde's face, "I told you to f-fuck off..." Zoro croaked, his voice cracked as he spoke. Sanji felt his eye's roll back into his head as his eye's closed. A pair of sharp teeth grazed down his vulnerable neck.

"Ngh~" Came a moan from across the room and caused Sanji and Zoro to freeze. Zoro lifted his head to only see the bed besides him was empty and the door ajar. A another deep moan echoed and Zoro saw a strong pale body thrusting into a tanned one. Law was pinned on the wall, his legs wrapped around Kid's hips as he moaned loudly.

Zoro felt a sudden warmth twist in his stomach, his already hard erection becoming painfully harder. Gay porn, right on the doorstep... fucking brilliant. "Yep they're doing it right outside." He chocked out to Sanji who was smirking beneath him. "Whats with the smirk shit-cook?" he growled.

"Ohh nothing, pervert." Sanji hummed, as Zoro grinned and went in for another kiss, stopping just before they touched lips.

"Am i not aloud to be a pervert once in a while?" He growled again, Sanji's nails digging into his waist even harder.

"Stop growling, asshole."

He continued to kiss down Sanji's jaw line, nibbling at the sensitive skin. He reached the ear and licked at the lobe, nibbling at it as he let out a low, husky growl. The reaction was as expected, Sanji writhed underneath him, a whimper escaping his lips. Zoro bit down on the cooks neck, receiving a hushed moan as a reply, that was going to leave a mark; he could taste blood.

Zoro felt himself being pushed against the mattress of the double futon as their position was switched, Sanji was sat on his him, he shifted slightly above Zoro, causing a rush of pleasure so great both of their eye's widened in shock.

"Do that again." Zoro commanded, the friction both of their erections created was amazing. Sanji did as asked an lolled his hips again, causing both of them to groan. Sanji leaned down to kiss the man bellow him lolling his hips back and forth as he did so in a steady rhythm, lips connected. Zoro's hands found Sanji's waist and he jerked his hips up slightly grinding off Sanji. Sanji moaned into Zoro's mouth, causing the said mans eye's to roll back in pleasure. _Holy shit this was better than a woman._

A coat of sweat covered both men as they discovered new pleasures, wrapped up in each others warmth. Zoro watched the man on top of him with heavy lids, the moonlight from the window cascading onto the bed sheets and reflecting off the damp, pale skin. Sanji was so hot. His fringe hid his face from the light, but his eye's told the whole story with just one glance. The deepest depths of those ocean like blue eye's glistened with mischief, the lust glazed stare was beyond description.

The sheets had fled the on going scenario, tangled around Zoro's ankle's as the blonde man continued to roll his hips against Zoro's, soft grunts came from both men. But suddenly, Sanji stopped rolling his hips, stopped kissing him, and sat upright on Zoro's crotch making him growl in disapproval. "Why did you stop?" he whined, not meaning to sound as needy as it came out. Sanji didn't reply for a second but ran his fingers along the scar on Zoro's chest from start to finish.

"How did you get the scar?" Sanji asked curiously.

"It's kind of a long story..." Zoro scratched the back of his head awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Sanji.

Sanji took Zoro's clothed member into his hand and stroked the tip, Zoro's breath caught in his throat as his hips instinctively jerked upwards. "I have all the time in the world." Sanji purred.

"I will tell you some other time but right now i thin-" he was cut off by the door creaking open. He jumped out of his skin forgetting Sanji was sat on him, the said man bounced off the side of the bed and fell to the floor with a loud crash. Sanji groaned and rubbed the back of his head when the light was switched on, _shiittttt!_

"Oh my, whatever activity were you two up to, was it sexual?" The charming voice of the bass guitarist spoke to the two very awake men. Law's bright gray eyes glistened in mischief as he took a picture with his mind of Sanji and Zoro on the bed. Well Zoro hiding his erection and Sanji lying awkwardly and painfully on the ground.

Kid chuckled with a crooked grin, he stood near the light, his finger pressed onto it. Law was besides him, smirking, "If only we'd come in later we might of caught them in the act." The lead guitarist cooed, now wrapping his arm around Law and pulling the half naked man up into a bridal position. Law groaned at the pain up his spine but ignored it as he was to interested at the scene in front of him.

Zoro shot up, running,(more like limping) out of the room before he grew anymore embarrassed, he was lost at what had happened. Him and Sanji were...were...about to have sex. It would have happened because Zoro wanted it to. He was just so confused. Sanji seemed to like it as well, maybe it was okay to have sex with him. No harm. Right? AGH! He stopped at the open bathroom door and quickly ran the shower, his throbbing erection was removed from his boxers and he rested his hand on the tip, playing with the red tinted mushroom looking head. He closed his eye's and imagined Sanji was with him, just standing next to him in the shower while holding his member in a tender grip. It wasn't until the grip on his cock begun to move, that Zoro knew he wasn't alone.

"Sanji?" He questioned and felt the hand release, he turned to stare at the man and probably ask for the bastard to continue before he realized it wasn't Sanji, but Ace. Wait, ACE? "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Calm down. Your not my type, I just wanted to know if you thought I was Sanji. And you did." Ace protected himself, throwing his wet hands in the air, "Now let me help you with your problem."

"NO!" Zoro covered his shaft, "Get out!." Ace ran from the bathroom scared of the angry man.

Zoro sighed and leaned his head against the wall under the running water of the shower head, the water poured down his tensed muscles relaxing him again after the brief shock Ace had gave him. Steam fogged up the room condensing on the glass shower cabinet making it almost impossible to see through, the perfect camouflage from perverts number 1 and 2, Ace and Law. He didn't bother with his aching member for a while, even though it needed his attention he just stood their listening to the water hit his skin and the shower floor, listening to the draining sound it made as it ran down the plug hole. He sighed again, maybe he should just have a cold shower to get rid of it? He would probably be more embarrassed if they started taking the piss out of him for wanking in the shower after being caught.

Sanji walked silently into the steaming bathroom, trying to locate were the showers were in all the mist he knew their was three of them. Bastards had convinced him to go and help Zoro with his 'problem'... assholes. He slipped out of his boxers and they landed on the already damp floor, where the hell was Zoro? He needed help with his own problem aswell and his brain was trying to convince him to find a beautiful lady and seduce her but something stopped him. He couldn't explain it at all, it was like his body wanted to know what it felt like being with a man, a man with a very nice body at that... damn, he would not become gay. No. He refused to become completely gay. Zoro was the only person he would ever do this with- needed to do this with.

He turned to his left just after the toilet cubicle and located the three showers immediately knowing from all the steam which one Zoro was in. He squinted slightly to try and make out the mans features through the mist but it was useless the glass had clouded up, oh well, he would have to go right in then. And that is exactly what he did... well tried to do. On opening the shower door Zoro turned around to see who it was and Sanji slipped right on top of the man landing them both in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"What a way to make an entrance shit cook." Zoro grumbled shuffling under the said man who was lying on him... completely naked. Now he was even harder than before if that was even possible.

"Sorry." Sanji looked up from the other mans heaving chest to be met with a piercing grey eyed gaze, he watched as the eyes wondered down his now soaking body and look back up to his now flustered face. Zoro's cheeks now tinted pink at being caught looking, they were both sprawled flat out on the shower floor, Sanji stationed between his legs. "Hi" Sanji bit his lip and looked around awkwardly trying to avoid the intense gaze the green haired man was giving him.

"So..." Zoro grabbed Sanji's chin and pulled him up to his face gently. "Who's topping?" He smirked.

Sanji frowned,_ ohh no, not on the first night sunny boy._ "Nobody, because that isn't happening tonight, shit face." Sanji paused for a second looking thoughtful "What about a hand job?" He grinned almost evilly. He crawled into the other mans lap as Zoro began to sit up, and pressed their lips together earning a throaty moan from the man bellow him, _god this is going to be hard to not go all the way._

* * *

**Well guy's that is all so far, we are currently writing loads of other stories so check them out if this one isn't updated in time ;) and two of the stories that we are writing do have Zosan in, but it isn't under the pairing tag because it has more than one pairing in it~ well atleast i think it's two stories... Any way REVIEW! love you all!**


	6. Let's Go For A Ride

**Sober**

**Chapter 2**

**Lyrics are in the public domain.**

**disclaimer- DO NOT own any of the lyrics used or One Piece.**

* * *

Practice begun quickly. Everyone set up their equipment - checking if it was in tune or not. Law was resting down on a stereo. He had his legs crossed and his bass resting upon him. Readjusting the strings, he caught eyes with Kid ever so often. The redhead was in a painfully happy mood and Law's buzz from the last concert had worn off. Now he was back to normal and moody because his bottom hurt, "Problem Eustass?"

Kid took in the fact Law wasn't wearing a hat, which he liked. He must admit that Law looked cuter without the material on his head. However, he would never admit this to Law. He'd probably get his head kicked in for even mentioning the word 'cute'. "Nothing, just happy."

Killer frowned at that, he was at the back on his drums, tightened them. He had his drum sticks in his pocket and a bowl of cereal resting on one of his drums. This man obsession with cereal was beyond healthy. It wasn't like he changed through different box, no, he had the small cornflakes ever morning. One sugar and a lot of milk. Anyway, Kid being happy was a strange combination. The man must of done something to make him this happy. Moreover, he guessed he _done _Law yesterday. He did wonder why Law was walking around with a sore ass.

Bursting in, a over happy green haired man strolled in, "Hello~"

"Shit, another ones took the happy pills." Law grunted. Placing his guitar down, he relaxed back on the stereo. "Sleep~"

"No. We have rehearsals. Get up." Sanji commanded as he came in. Law stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes to show he was going to sleep. This angered Sanji and he was about to go over and say something before he caught a glimpse of Zoro. The moss haired man was grinning and laughing with Kid and Killer. They seemed to be saying a inside joke which Zoro found funny.

"Oh yeah, and her face when you told her." The singer laughed and Kid and Killer joined in. Sanji grew suspicious and a bit jealous. He'd never really had friends like that. He lived with his father his whole life before...well before he 'moved' away. Sanji blushed slightly when remembering last night. He even looked down at his hand as if it was still stained with Zoro's...substance. It was hard to believe he'd willingly just jerked Zoro off. There was a sick twist in his stomach but he expected worse. Like he get shot dead. To say, Sanji did enjoy it when Zoro made those small moans which the man tried so hard to keep quiet. And how it felt when they rubbed against each other.

Sanji eyes cracked open when a vibration in his pants made his jump, "SHIT!" He yelled, all the band looking at him. Snapping his phone out, he read the ID and quickly left, "I'll be right back...just practice."

In a hurry, he stormed out the studio and into a small coffee area. Seeing it empty, he answered the phone. "Young master?"

"Sanji, you have to learn a proper greeting, I do no except my workers to speak to me this way. Change."

Sanji had been changing. He'd changed into someone he didn't want to be. He never wanted to be this. Sobers tour manager. Or Roronoa Zoro's secret lover. Or friends with the band. He didn't want this at all. "Sir, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed."

"Hm. I don't like excuses. We're all stressed. I for one need pictures of the tour manager and singer soon. Get the photo quickly or-" The voice stirred before Sanji could practically hearing the grin forming, "Fufufu, now I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Sanji just thought of the most simple thing, a camera, to take a photo he needed one. "Sir, I don't have a camera."

The voice laughed, "Okay." There was a moment when his boss thought, "I'll make you a deal. At two o'clock today I will station my men at a...at a amusement park. What's it called...Cinematic Foam. The rest is a bit obvious. Now, I have to go Sanji, don't disappoint me."

Sanji placed the phone in his pocket and turned. His face meeting a frowning one. "Jesus Law!"

"Who was that?" Asked Law suspicious, he moved closer to Sanji.

Sanji darted his eyes away, "Brook."

Law frown darkened before he shrugged, "Whatever. I'm bored. Practice was boring. Can we do something?"

"Ah, yeh, there's a amusement park round the corner called Cinematic Foam. Wanna go?"

Law eyes filled with excitement, "I've never been to amusement park before!"

"Well, you go tell the others. But remember to practice." Sanji said, in his mind he was trying to work out something. Law nodded and speed off into the rehearsal room. There was a moment of happy yells before music begun to play with a lot more energy than normal.

...

As soon as they had finished practice Sanji had dragged them to there rooms so they could get changed into more casual and deceiving to the public type clothes. Law squeaked with excitement as they stood on the kurb waiting for the taxi to arrive. They all felt like undercover aggents, especially when they all squeezed into the taxi

"And where are you lot heading to?" The taxi man asked his small grey mustache curling up as a warm smile tugged at the corners of his lips, looking at the men in the rear-view mirror.

"We are actually headed to that amusement park, you know ermm-"Sanji spoke from beside him on the front seat. The other four weren't that fond of being crammed in the back of the cab but at the moment they were too excited to take notice of the discomfort.

"Oh i get you Cinematic foam? Am i right, hell of a lot of roller coasters like." The cabby spoke fondly of the place, changing the gears and twisting the steering wheel heading out onto the main road. "Bet it's weird taking a taxi places right?"

"Actually it is a little bit weird- No. it's completely normal we travel like this all the time!" Kid yelped as Laws boot promptly crushed his foot. Zoro and Killer were just chuckling next to them as they all received a death glare from Sanji for 'blowing there cover'.

"It's okay boys, i'm not gunna get the press on you. But if you could do me a favor and sign that magizine-" The cabby grabbed a magazine from the side of his chair and gave it to Sanji. "For my granddaughter, she's a big fan." The man smiled warmly, eye's gleaming with years of wisdom, respect and excitement.

Sanji grinned back. This is the kind of person the world needed more of. "Of course they will." Sanji handed them back the magazine and he heard a squawk of excitement from Killer and Kid. He turned to see what the commotion was only to be met with the strange sight of Law hugging the magazine to his chest.

"Is this the one that came out new today? Kid you look so angry in the new get-up." Law shot Kid a smirk and continued to open the music magazine that had them plastered on the front page. "Ohh we have separate picture's this week, must be that photo-shoot we did when Sanji first joined us." Law cooed and handed it to Zoro who's picture was first. They all signed their signatures on their own page individually, until a slap indicated that the magazine was shut once more. Kid handed the magazine back to Sanji, and Sanji was about to give it back to the taxi driver before the man gave him a questioning glance.

"What?" He muttered slightly confused.

"Sunny, i've read that magazine on my break, and hear all the updates from my granddaughter. You're the new manager right?" The man asked grin growing wider because the man he was telling apparently had no idea what he was getting at.

"Yea, so?" Sanji mumbled, confusion apparent on his face.

"There's a picture of you in there as-well you know, and i recon you should sign it because it's a damn good photo." The cabby focused back on the road a smirk on his face, whilst Sanji just mindlessly stared at the cover of the magazine in shock and slight horror. He held it away from him like it was going to destroy everything he owned.

"C'mon Sanji~ i wanna see your photo~" Law cooed

"Yea me too." Grunted Zoro, leaning forward slightly to get a better look at the magazine.

"Open it then!" Killer and Kid cried in unison, giving each-other a high-five as they also leaned forward to see the magazine.

Sanji un-willingly flicked through the pages until it was on page 28, the page right after the sequence of band members. And there it was. Him with a cigarette hanging from his lips as he leaned against the tour bus smoking. One leg bent with the foot on the buses side. Eye's wide open looking at nothing in particular.

"Who took that!" Kid cried in shock. "Did you know you were being watched when that happened?" He asked, having to wait for his answer as Law cooed over how hot Sanji looked.

"It's a nice picture." Zoro stated and sat back down crossing his arms.

"Nice picture!" Law screeched. "It's a hot picture you jerk, your supposed to be dating him and it's just 'nice'!" He mimicked Zoro's voice badly and then slapped a hand over his mouth at what he had just unintentionally leaked. "Shit, sorry-"

"What you apologizing for son?" The cabby spoke as he turned another corner.

"Here you go, signed and all." Sanji gritted out between clenched teeth. Law knew he had just fucked up and was now suffering the painful silence.

"Press was gunna find out sooner or later about you two." Killer shrugged, he didn't see the problem.

"Well they aren't anytime soon i don't plan on telling them, it's your business who you date not the entire bloody worlds." The cabby spoke defensively. "But if i would be careful what you yell, someone that's not me might hear you." Sanji almost attack hugged the man, but he resisted making them crash and just smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Zoro added, shocking everyone. They turned to stare at him in shock. He shrugged them off.

* * *

Cinematic Foam was a large amusement park full of rides - mostly roller coasters. As soon as the five men had paid for their tickets and got it. The excitement which had been kept insides burst. Sanji felt like a father trying to hold his four screaming brats. Zoro and Kid wanted to ride the scary roller coaster. Killer wanted to ride the tea cups. He even used the excuse of 'never been on them' when secretly he had. Lastly, Law was interested in the small cafe. He claimed it as cute and how he wanted to eat cake. First, Sanji hit his children upon the heads and made them listen carefully to his words, "That cab driver easily recognized you, so try and keep a low profile. At least try to stick together."

They all nodded rapidly and ran off to the teacups. What was worse than one grown man on a child's ride? Four grown men. Sanji sat down on the bench as the band pilled on one cup. It started off slow before Kid got handle of the turning wheel in the middle and all men were zooming in a circle laughing their ass's off.

Sanji took this time to reflect. He could spot most of the men carrying camera's. Some he'd even worked with. If he was going to do this then he'd better get it perfect. He had no room for mistake. Flipping out his phone, he dialed his bosses number. It rung for a long time before he was welcomed by a unpleasant susprise.

_"Who the fucks this?" _A voice yelled, it was a strict and demanding voice. Maybe angry. _"Your not one of the birds whores are you?"_

"It's Sanji." The blonde defended and heard a release of breath. He took a guess the other person was smoking.

A low chuckle then a yell, _"Bird, get your ass out of bed, your puppet wants you."_

Another voice in the background sounded like his bosses, _"Tell him I'll call him back later, I'm sleeping."_

Sanji huffed from being ignored and just to make things worse, the phone went dead.

"I want a hot dog." Ordered Law aggressively. It seemed they were finished on that ride. Killer although looked like he was attempting to get back on but the ride manager was stopping.

Kid chuckled, "You can have my hot dog."

"Don't be so bloody vulgar." Commented Law with bite, "I'm hungry not horny."

Sanji stood up defeated, "I'll get you hot dogs, just wait here." He was going to regret those words. When he got to the stand, he ordered four hot dogs and returned. Only to see Law sat alone. "Where they-"

"Killer's on the teacups, Zoro and Kid went to a extreme ride, I want my hot dog!" Law snatched the hot dog and well, shoved in down his throat. Eating it full like he was dying of hunger. Sanji pulled a face of disgust and was about to ask why Law didn't choke. He soon noted why he should never ask that question. Taking the other hot dogs, Law easily disposed of them as well.

Sanji sighed and ran his fingers though his blonde hair and took out his phone. He checked his messages but his master still hadn't contacted him yet. His trail of thought was cut short when Law was dragging him somewhere, "Where-"

"We're going on a ride of course. Look there's Zoro and Kid in the line." Law pointed and continued to drag Sanji towards the two men. Pushing in, and getting a lot of abuse for pushing in, Law stood beside the other men. "Hello."

Zoro nodded as a greeting and Kid grinned to his lover. Sanji frowned. "Why do I need to go on this ride?"

"God your boring." Kid grunted out and Law elbow the man. Another yells were heard behind them as Killer had finally joined them after being banned off the teacups.

"NEXT!" Screamed the ride manager. Kid, Zoro, Law, Sanji and Killer were pushed forward to the ride. "Two in a seat only..." Following the orders, Kid and Law took the front seats, Killer sat with some 'hot chick' and Zoro was stuck with Sanji. The blonde tensed when his arm touched Zoro's as they got comfy in the seats. They're was a short time for conversation as the ride manager checked if the seats were stable.

"So..." Zoro said, he sounded slightly nervous. "Last night..."

"Not really a good time is it." Sanji growled.

Zoro sighed, "I know, but I just need to tell you this. I like you Sanji. Really like you. And if you want to...we could-"

Sanji choked on air before the ride begun and they were sent twirling and dropping. But his mind was stuck in another world.

* * *

**A/n - Sorry for the long wait! :) Thank you for the reviews x**


	7. When Trouble Starts

**Sober**

**Chapter 7**

**Lyrics are in the public domain.**

**Disclaimer- DO NOT own any of the lyrics used or One Piece (and it's characters)**

* * *

A fresh brewed tea sat in the cheap cups of the small cafe in Cinematic Foam. It didn't taste bitter but it left a sick taste at the back of Sanji's throat. The crowds roared as they traveled around but they were all a blur to this blonde. The chatter was just a mummer at the back of his head. He felt cut up inside. How could he do this to these people? They were people not animals. Sober treat him like he was part of their family. And he just...betrayed them.

Law sat in front of him talking to Killer. Both unaware of the torture happening in the younger blondes head. Sanji's droopy eyes raised to see the pair before him - he soon realized it was a mistake when both men took finale note of him. Law eyebrows snapped into a frown as he reached forward and placed his hand on Sanji's forehead, "Do you feel sick Sanji? You look terrible."

The blonde shook his head and took the hand off him. He stood and shakily took a cigeratte from his pocket, "I just need a moment."

Killer saw Zoro and Kid in line for another ride and jumped up to join him. Leaving Law and Sanji alone. The blonde looked at the liquid in his cup and sighing. "Sanji, is there a problem?"

"No. No, nothing." Sanji jumped to another subject, "How did you and Kid get together?"

Law looked in confusion but smiled, "The band was in a sell-out tour and we all celebrated by getting drunk. Killer and Zoro went off with two lasses who worked behind the bar and Kid was chatting up the owner. Being gay, I kind of was stuck being a loner until some fit very-drunk guy came over and started to flirt with me. I refused him for sex because I was too annoyed and not drunk enough. Well, he continued to flirt and I just ignored him as I was too interested with seeing Kid fail at romancing this lass. The woman soon left Kid and he returned to me. This guy thought Kid was my boyfriend and questioned him. Kid actually said he was to get this guy away and the man thought he was lying so Kid kissed me. Quite a shitty first kiss right? This fit guy left and Kid and I left to the hotel to sleep. When I went into my room, he stopped the door and apologized. I didn't know how but we ended up sharing a glass of wine I got from one of my fans and then one thing led to the other and I was pinned to the bed and fucked so delightfully. In the morning Kid regretted it and we didn't speak for ages before it happened again. Let's just say we felt something for each other and it controlled us whenever we were together."

Sanji blinked. His mind in complete freeze. That was quite a cute story and Law had said it so quickly and straight to the point. And Law trusted him to tell him his story. Not knowing what Sanji could do and say to his boss...how he could tell the world the story and exploit Law and Kid's relationship. Sanji felt sick. "Are you two strong?"

Pausing, Law nodded slightly and put the cup down, "Of course we're strong, why would you ask?"

Looking to the bottom of his cup, he shuffled his fingers nervously, "The media might catch wind of it and then you and Kid will-"

"Will what?" Law eyes grew dangerous, threatening.

Sanji shrugged, "Nothing. Nothing."

"Are you scared about your relationship with Zoro getting exposed?" Law guessed, "Because you shouldn't care about that. If your happy then the media isn't important."

"I-I know t-that...just...me and Zoro won't work. I know it. I'm not a nice person."

Law laughed softly, "Lies."

Sanji chuckled along however it was slow and unsure, "Law you don't know who I really am."

The older man smirked, "Try me."

The blonde thought for a moment. But he knew that he couldn't tell. So standing, he nodded to Law, "I got to go find Zoro...I need to do something..."

"Okay okay, have fun you mad kids." Law laughed and finished his cup. Unaware of the pain and torture the blonde was going through.

* * *

"Oh hey Cook, you coming on this ride as well?" Zoro asked, putting his hand on the small of the mans back and pushing him slightly more in front of him so people wouldn't notice he jumped the cue. Sanji nodded, but remained quiet, something was up. "Hey, whats wrong?" People started to cuss behind them accusing them of jumping the cue until Zoro turned around and offered them a threatening glare.

"Oh nothing just a bit tired, i feel like a mother trying to round everyone up because you shit heads don't tell me where your going half the time." Sanji chuckled, watching a wicked grin appear on Zoro's face. For some reason the man made him feel less on edge, less nervous. Zoro's presence calmed him down even though he was the intended target, which wasn't very good for Sanji. He was starting to to gain more friendship and trust points with the entire band now and it would hurt everybody that much more when they found out that it was all an act he had to play. But Sanji wasn't acting with them, he was being himself. Well apart from the act he was incredibly nervous, that wasn't like him at all. He needed to pull himself together.

"Haha, basically your like a sheep dog then. Oh and by the way..." Zoro leaned in close to Sanji's ear till the man could feel hot breath against his skin. Before Sanji had a chance to react to the movement or the comment about him being a dog Zoro did something very unexpected. "What are we doing tonight?" Zoro's hand hand found it's way from Sanji's waist to his ass and he squeezed, Sanji didn't jump but he blushed bright red. He could feel the heat searing his face. As well as the warmth from Zoro's now hovering hand. The man was extremely close to him because of the cramped almost single file type cue they were in, enclosed by railings. Little did they realize that the cue had dispersed behind them to make way for the very thing the band was trying to avoid. **The press.**

"Aww c'mon!" Zoro yelled, he knew the game was up they had been found out. He grabbed Kid by his shirt sleeve and started dragging the man towards the exit, he had hold of the cook as well, pulling him out of the fuss. "Time to go guy's." he yelled, letting go of Kid and pointing behind him as they burst from the exit of that particular ride. Law looked up and frowned towards the direction of the paparazzi and the press, but then smiled.

"Okay, you seem quite relaxed considering you've just been spotted." Law motioned to Sanji who was stood with his weight stationed on one leg in a relaxed stance and a cigarette hanging from his mouth, looking lazily behind him every now and again as some obvious fans in the cue either joined the press in trying to run after them or started tripping them up.

"Hm?" Sanji directed his attention towards Law after hearing the man say something. He felt Zoro grow tense next to him, wait how could he feel the man tense up? He raised his right hand towards his cigarette but realized it had gained extra weight, looking down he found his hand intertwined with Zoro's. Oh... he probably should have noticed that a lot sooner than he had. As if Zoro had read his mind he let go of Sanji's hand not looking at him just staring at Law. Sanji grew pissed at that, bastard didn't want to hold his hand? Wait what was he saying? He should be freaking out right now but he wasn't, he just raised his now free hand and took the cigarette from his mouth exhaling a couple of smoke rings. A frown appeared on his face as he looked from Law to Zoro, the marimo wasn't paying any attention to him at all. Law seemed to think that it was amusing and then suddenly everyone else appeared and they were running from the theme park.

"I hear all the yelling and guessed someone had been found out. Any idea what they got a photo of." Killer asked turning in the taxi they had called.

"Do they even need a picture? Like they would have it in the papers anyway, you know big letters 'Sober sighted in theme park'" Kid emphasized in a narrating type voice and frowned. "It's like we are aliens."

"I have an idea what they might 'ave got a photo of but to be fair, it's should be fine with our fans, most of them fan girl over shit like that anyway. I mean have you seen what they write about us? We have an entire fanfiction tab dedicated to us." Law spoke in disbelieve cringing slightly. "Why do they always write about me with females..."

"I have a feeling they got more than they bargained for." Sanji spoke un-impressed with Zoro still acting like nothing happened. Though it was better than his goal photo, a photo like that just made everything even more complicated. He didn't like this at all.

"How so?" Law probed wiggling his eyebrows with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Zoro spoke staring out of the window of the taxi not really wanting to get involved in the debate.

"Don't act so fucking calm! It's your fault they got the photo in the first place!" Sanji snapped, he'd had enough of this bastards calm and cool exterior. None of this would have happened if he hadn't made a grab for his ass the perverted marimo bastard!

"Shut the fuck up curly, it's your own fault for joining the cue!" Zoro swung his head around to face the blond sat next to him in the back of the taxi, his frown began to twitch with fury as the blond continued to rage.

"Yea because i really knew you were gunna go and do something like that! You perverted moss head." Sanji was now fuming, he didn't even care that everyone in the taxi was watching there argument in worry. Zoro just turned away and ignored him crossing his arms over his chest. Sanji sat back against his own seat and stared at the floor.

"Did you two fuck in the cue or something?" Kid asked from the seat behind them, leaning over slightly waiting for an answer.

They both swung round in unison and scowled at him making him back up back into his seat. "No."

"I'm so glad i wasn't in between you two for that argument, i think my ears would have burst." Killer whined next to Sanji and started screwing his finger in his ear to check that his hearing was still okay.

"You both have a really shitty temper you know... idea, you should spar when we get back to the hotel." Law finished not earning a response off the two children behind him that were in a sulk with one another.

"What do you fight like Sanji?" Killer asked in genuine curiosity, he leaned forward slightly to catch the blond's gaze.

"Weird question, but i only use my legs when i'm beating someone up, stupid to use my hands i'm a cook after all, if they get damaged i can't cook anymore." Sanji spoke his voice slightly less ragged as he looked at his hands for a second.

"I noticed you had really powerful legs back at the hot springs." Law commented, looking down at Sanji's legs encased in black.

"Just like you to notice something like that then Law." Kid commented raising an eyebrow.

"Looks like it's a point to Sanji then." Killer cut in. Making everyone stare at him. "More reason for him to top... Stronger legs and stuff."

Law and Kid tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't when they saw Sanji keel over into laughter himself they couldn't hold back, they thought he would have took that badly. But apparently Zoro was the one taking it badly as he sat there with a frown on his face and a blush creeping up his neck and painting his ears a dark shade of red. Sanji was still laughing as he keeled over slightly onto Zoro's lap, stretching the seat belt to within an inch of his life. Sanji stopped laughing as he looked up to the moody face of the green haired man, but Sanji was still grinning like a mad man.

"Aww Marimo's gone all red in the face." Sanji tried to catch Zoro's gaze but Zoro was having none of it. Sanji decided to move further up Zoro's legs until he was practically laying his head on the mans crotch. Zoro looked then, a stare wavering from confusion and anger.

"Sanji a dangerous place to go to sleep." Law chuckled as he watched the two of them stare at eachother.

"What do you want?" Zoro spoke bored.

"A place to put my head." Sanji replied smirking, Kid couldn't stop his giggling behind them.

"Not a good place to go to sleep, get off."

"Who said i was going to sleep?" Sanji commented, frowning slightly. Kid and Killer burst into another bout of laughter and Zoro chuckled to himself and smirked as he pulled Sanji out of his lap and back into his sitting position. Sanji was just pleased that Zoro actually had a reaction to that. Jesus he was a bit upfront about that, he'd never gone and been so upfront in his life especially not in-front of people. Maybe he was coming out of his shell a bit? Oh fuck he had just implied he wanted to suck Zoro's dick. Law looked knowingly at Sanji as the blonde covered his mouth in shock.

"Save it for the bedroom guys." Law giggled as they pulled up in front of the hotel, they all scurried out, glad that this taxi was bigger than the last. They paid the cabby and rushed into the hotel.

"Law that's not a bad idea for a song you know!" Zoro yelped as his mind began automatically working on lyrics.

"What? What did i say?" Law asked now excited that something he had said had given Zoro an idea.

"Save it for the bedroom?" Sanji asked raising a curly brow, he was slightly worried at how this would turn out.

"Exactly." Zoro smirked towards Sanji and gave the man a quick once over. "Though i have a feeling it won't relate much to the situation you said it in."

"Well then you two should get to work on this new song then, c'mon chip chop! A quiet environment is needed to a room, or bedroom or bathroom I don't care just somewhere were you can get your ideas out on the paper!" Law was frantic, fussing over them as he practically pushed them into the lift. What was even more awkward was that they were the only two in the lift. Zoro pressed the button to go to the fifth floor apparently going to his room.

"If this doesn't work we'll have to relocate to the tour bus, i always seem to be able to work in there no matter what the environment around me is like." Zoro commented leaning his back against the wall.

"Agreed, i might as well check up on accommodation arrangements as well while i got the time." Sanji sighed, "Damn i'm tired." Zoro just grunted in response his mind obviously on other matters. Sanji frowned, he wasn't looking at Zoro but he had a feeling that the man was looking at him. "I can feel you staring you know.

"I don't care." Zoro replied, he had given up on trying not to think about all the things he could do to the blonde. Ever since that night on the futon and the in the shower it was all he could fucking think about. What's next and when was it going to happen because by christ he wasn't going to wait long, he wanted more.

Sanji turned raising a brow at the man. "Whats up with you? your being more of a pervert than you normally are."

"Hmm, nothings wrong, hey you still haven't answered my question you know."

"What question?" Sanji tested.

"What are we doing tonight?" Zoro growled.

"Somebody is worked up, what if we aren't doing anything tonight? What if your just going to go to sleep?"

"I guess i'll have to deal with it then." Zoro sighed, obviously the cook was going to drag this out for as long as possible.

The lift pinged to a stop at the correct floor and they both stepped out into there luxury suit. The high ceilinged room was huge, it was more like a pent house or an apartment, tall windows let them view the city below as it rushed by. an open kitchen to the right of them as they walked in with a long counter with bar stools and a table in the center of the space surrounded by six chairs. To the left of them as they entered further into the room was a huge corner sofa with a matching armchair surrounding a flat screen tv and god know how many games consoles games and dvd's. The headed towards the window and turned left heading down a small corridor with two doors. One of which was Zoro's actual bedroom, of course they all had their own, well apart from Kid and Law. But Sanji's was on the other side of the apartment-suit.

Zoro opened the door revealing a large black double bed, and a room with stylish dark wood furnishings. It was nice, very modern but comfy at the same time, maybe it was the type of wood they used it just seemed to make you calm down as soon as you stepped into the room. Zoro flopped on the bed without bothering to get any of his papers out, apparently working on this song wasn't what he wanted to do anymore.

"Hey, what are you doing? You have a desk-"

"I can't be bothered at the moment, just relax, or sit down or something." Zoro mumbled body sprawled across one half of the bed and his eyes closed. He heard shuffling, but didn't ask what the cook was doing.

Sanji looked around the room, he wasn't going to risk sitting on the desk chair since the amount of papers sprawled over the desk were threatening to spill off it at any moment, removing his suit jacket, he turned and hung it up on the now closed door. Then he began to work on his tie.

"What are you doing?" Zoro was now staring at him in confusion.

"If you want me to relax then-" Sanji managed to undo the tie finally and he unbuttoned the two buttons from the top of his shirt for good measure, giving his neck more leeway to move around. "I can't relax if my movement's all restricted." Then he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled the sleeves up past his elbows. "Do you have a radio in here or anything?" Sanji didn't want to just be in silence the whole time he needed background noise.

"Erm, yea right right there on that bedside table." Zoro pointed to a small stereo with side speakers. He watched as Sanji turned on the machine and turned it to the right station and music began to play from it, humming to himself he lay back down and stared at the ceiling now with his hands resting behind his head. "What station is this?" Zoro added as Sanji plonked himself down on the bed next to Zoro.

"Kerrang radio why? It's got loads of different types of music on it, just without the pop and classical music."

"I think i remember getting interviewed by them one time, well more than once."

"Hmm."

"And now i'm bored." Zoro commented.

"You wouldn't be if you worked on that song. Which is what we came up here for." Sanji argued.

Zoro sat up, leaving Sanji having to stare up at him. "I want to do something fun, work isn't fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Sanji asked, why did his stomach just churn like that?

"I'll show you, hey don't look, close your eye's." Zoro pointed a finger at Sanji as he began to lay back down. Sanji was confused as why he was laying back down but he went along with it. Closing his eye's he waited patiently, he could feel Zoro shifting his weight next to him on the bed and realized all to late what the marimo might be thinking.

He felt hot breath on his lips and he couldn't help but smile, it wasn't a smirk. He genuinely found it quite adorable that Zoro had been thinking about him all this time. Jesus he was growing a soft spot for this brute. But he could guess why Zoro wasn't being like this with him in public, already one slip up was enough, and he knew that neither of them were really ready to be doing shit like that in public. Sanji felt Zoro's lip brush over his own and he couldn't help but put his hand in the mans hair and pull him down into a proper kiss. It was incredibly slow and romantic in a weird kinda way. He felt Zoro touching his cheek and then brushing his hair to the side. Sanji licked Zoro's lip and gained entrance into the other mans warm and wet mouth. He felt like a teenager. They were literally having a make out session here. Zoro was lying to the left side of Sanji's head and it gave him great access into the other mans mouth, the kiss never fully broke. It carried on at it's slow and soft pace lips retreating from one another only to capture the others lips again and again.

Zoro had needed to do this since this morning, he was slightly surprised that Sanji was letting him but he didn't think he wanted to stop. Their mouths were literally melded together and it felt so good, his dirty mind wasn't helping matters though as he began to unbutton the other mans shirt further with one hand, he slid it into the confides of Sanji's shirt and explored the blondes chest and soft skin for some time. Until Sanji pulled his arm out, slight disappointment but okay, he could live with it. He was surprised when Sanji slowly started to sit up, still kissing him but then there lips parted for longer than they had in a while and Zoro opened his eye's again to see Sanji shuffling whilst pushing Zoro gently back into the mattress. It was strange how they weren't throwing insults at each other or commenting on little things, they weren't saying anything they were just kind of going with it. But there lips soon met again, still slowly still tenderly even, as Sanji took his familiar place and straddled Zoro's lap. Zoro was surprised to feel something digging into his hip, Zoro himself wasn't all that hard yet. Well it wasn't really his goal in the first place he just wanted to kiss the other man. But his body was reacting accordingly to their slow but intimate activities. Sanji made a little whining noise and stopped kissing Zoro to rest his head on the mans chest. Zoro raised a brow.

"We really should get some work done, if it ends up like this every time we're alone nothings going to get done." Sanji spoke softly, not moving an inch from where he was, Zoro relaxed his head back against the pillows and sighed. Sanji was right, this was going to turn into routine.

"Sorry." Zoro grunted trying to move from under Sanji but the man sat on him wasn't making it any easier to escape. "Hey, ero-cook? c'mon get off your right." Smirking Sanji looked up at Zoro and the green haired man almost immediately knew he was doomed. The blonde was one step ahead of him or something and he was fucking worried at what the smirk was there for. "Shit cook! What are you smirking at" Zoro growled trying to sound angry. Sanji looked lethargic for a second before he glared back at Zoro.

"Didn't i say some time ago not to growl?" Sanji hissed, as he bit on Zoros' neck causing the other man to tense, suddenly Zoros' shirt was being tugged over his head by the blonde and all he could do was comply. Now he was shirtless.

"I thought you wanted to get to work?" Zoro raised a brow.

"I am getting to work." Sanji smirked, pulling Zoro into another wet and slow kiss as he unbuckled the man's belt. The movement was fast and before Zoro knew it he was fully exposed with Sanji examining his cock.

"Ah, What the fuck-" Zoro started but didn't finish before Sanji had his mouth around him, Zoro smacked his head back into the pillows and grunted as the blonde growled around his cock. "This is- agh-s-sudden! H-have you done this before?"

The blonde didn't seem to notice Zoro trying to have a conversation with him as he was to focus on, well, sucking the man. Heck he didn't even take notice how big the man was until he had it half-away in his mouth. Maybe he's bitten off more than he can chew. Oh...he didn't plan on biting Zoro. Oh God, Zoro would probably scream his head off and Law would run up the stares and take of picture. Wait, why was he thinking of Law sneaky little face at this moment in time. Law's probably doing things with Kid. His eyes shot up and saw the blushed face of his...lover. Zoro seemed to enjoy it. That's good. At least Sanji was doing something good. His jaw did slightly start to hurt. How big was this brute? Jesus. This was quite weird, Sanji hadn't really done this before. Okay his jaw hurt and he gained no pleasure from this but hearing Zoro, a very controlled man, moan like a bitch. Sanji giggled making Zoro moan again._  
_

Zoro seemed to enjoy it. That's good. At least Sanji was doing something good, yea. Atleast he was giving the other man something... good. It's normal to get turned on when your lovers dick is in your mouth right?

The hard erection slid smoothly into Sanji's small mouth and past his teeth with ease, it was already dripping with excitement. Sighing happily, Zoro slowly pushes his length deeper into Sanji's mouth before pulling straight out, then he repeated the action again, and again, picking up a gentle rhythm for his not so experienced bed partner. Each time he pushed himself a bit more into Sanji's mouth. Soon Sanji's mouth was stretched wide by the thick base and his nose buried in the green, strangely soft curly pubic hair. Zoro groaned in delight at the wet warmth surrounding him. Sanji released a gentle breath to relax himself as he followed Zoro's thrusts and they both were in a steady pace.

Shortly, Sanji begun to suck greedily hoping for the man to reach his peek. Zoro pushed himself deep into Sanji's mouth once more, a few drops leaving a trail. The blonde was lost in another world and was so focused on getting Zoro to his climax that he totally forgot about his own growing erection. Sanji's body fluttered in arousal. It spread quickly throughout his body like running water. Zoro shifted up slightly as he ran his fingers down Sanji's back and to his pert bottom. The blonde was too lost in what he was doing that he didn't notice the tanned man pull down his slacks and reveal his pale ass. Until he felt something hot press against his tight asshole. Sanji tensed and looked up to the gentle and re-ensuring smile of Zoro. Deciding it was okay, Sanji continued what he was doing and let Zoro play with him.

The big hands cupped both his soft butt cheeks. Zoro let go after a while and sneakily dug his hands beneath Sanji and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. He raised Sanji's head up so he broke away from his cock and took off the shirt. Sanji smiled nervously, damn he was really exposed to Zoro right now. When the shirt fell to the floor, Sanji returned to his previous actions and took the reddening cock back into his voluntarily mouth. Zoro grunts but tickles his fingers down the pale back, admiring the sleek body. Sanji moans slightly and sense of shame reaches his cheeks as he finally realizes his ass it on display. One of his hands shoots down to cover himself up but he is stopped by Zoro. The green-haired man quickly pulls Sanji's hands away and breathlessly says, "No." The blonde glances up, the erection still in his mouth, at the man with a teary eye look. Zoro groans and pushed Sanji off him and down on the bed. He straddles the man by the waist and growls, "You bastard." He sneers in disgust. Zoro wore a look of hunger. Of lust and desire. Sanji gulped as he felt his cock twitch at the mere look.

"Zoro?" He questioned innocently, his voice hitching.

The other man doesn't speak but observes. He wipes away the sweat forming at his brow. "Y-you dr-rive me cr-cra-crazy." Zoro stutters in his deep monotone as he nervously touches Sanji's body. Only now seeing the front of it. The two pink nipples are erected and stand proudly on the quite muscled body. Zoro lowered himself down and kissed one of Sanji's dominate collar bones. Sanji reaches down and caressed Zoro's face tenderly, Zoro pured and snuggled into his hand like a kitten. Sanji's eyes softened and he pulled his hand away.

"Are you nervous?" The blonde asks softly, making sure not to make Zoro embarrassed. "Because I am."

"Yeah, I am. I don't want to fuck this up because it's with you, well shit that sounded more romantic than it needed to be." Zoro admitted and blushed.

Sanji hums and smiles, "If you don't mind, I'll go first? Then you can."

Zoro nodded slightly, thinking about it clearly. He was going to allow Sanji to top him. Though he felt he should top the first time they have sex...he couldn't really deny the blonde. Sanji had a face of hope and to break that would just crush Zoro. So, shifting backwards, Zoro removed Sanji's slacks. When finished he sat back on the bed and waited for his new lover.

"Have you got any lubrication? And a condom?" Asked Sanji as he sneaked his way between Zoro's thighs. He hadn't really noticed before but damn the man had nice legs. Sanji unknowingly ran his hands along the tanned muscled thighs. Laying his head down on the mans chest he spoke barely in a whisper, not fully realizing he was voicing his thoughts. "Nice legs."

Looking to the draw, Zoro chuckled at the compliment and took out a plain bottle of lube and a condom. He passed them to Sanji before relaxing back down. Sanji places the condom out the way on the bedside table. He flicks the cap of the lube and frowns, "Plain smells so bad." Sanji complained screwing his face up.

Shrugging, Zoro laughed, "And the flavored ones smell of shit as well. Law has a collection of them and they smell fucking awful but he does have this strange chocolate thing. Body chocolate I think it's called. Well Law kept it in the fridge so it kept fresh but Luffy, back when he was the drummer, didn't know it was body chocolate so he used it as chocolate spread on everyone's breakfast toast that morning. You should of seen Law's face when he opened the fridge to see a empty bottle. No, you should of seen Kid's and Nami's face when Luffy admitted to been putting Law's body chocolate on their toast. Oh and Law said he'd put it on some guys dick. Nami went gagging into the bathroom and Kid was slamming Luffy's head off the table."

"Hm." Sanji smiles and laughed along with Zoro at the small story. Seemed they'd had some fun times on the bus. "I'll buy us some body chocolate next time were alone. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Jesus had he just said that there was going to be a next time?_ Fuck Sanji get a grip. You are enjoying this way to much, you have a man underneath you! A MAN! And you are telling him there is going to be a next time? And you are dirty talking him oh my god you idiot what is wrong with you. But... i suppose it wouldn't hurt having this a few times? It could hardly make matters any worse. Could it?_

Zoro crooked a brow, "Next time?" The blonde nodded and kissed Zoro's forehead. Pouring the cold gooey substance on his slim fingers, Sanji rubs them together to make it warm. When done, the slender man drew a line of lube down Zoro's red hard cock, down his twitching balls to his puckered hole. Teasing the green-haired man a bit, he drew a circle over the outside of the tight area. Making sure that Zoro flinched. "Fuck sake Sanji, put it in already."

"Tempting." Sanji pushed the tip of his finger in before retaking it out, "But you need to do more."_ Damn it Zoro, Why don't you say my name more often it sounds so nice in that voice your using._ Sanji found it strange this confidence he had acquired with the other man, to be already at this level of intamacy. Though he did admit to himself that it was a turn on to have such a strong body beneath his, even if he has to refer to the body as 'handsome' and not 'beautiful'. The guy was far from a women and he was reminded of this every time Zoro's hard on jabbed him in the stomach. But for some reason Sanji didn't mind, Zoro being the brute and idiot he was. Yea, the bastard pissed him off to the max but also excited the blonde in a way he had never experienced before. Just the thought that Sanji could actually be dominated properly by someone of equal strength and stubbornness turned him on, though it probably shouldn't. He should probably be more turned on by a delicate and innocent maiden that wouldn't put up a fight and would just make sweet noises. But no, the noises Zoro made were somehow much better.

Zoro eyes grew angry as he grabbed Sanji's shoulder and pulled the blonde down in a awkward kiss. Sanji jumped when Zoro bit his tongue, also drawing the blonde out of his thoughts. "Ow!"

"I'll bite you down there if you don't hurry." Sanji knew it wasn't a lie, he could see the threat in those glazed grey eye's, mixed in with the fog of lust of course.

"Okay okay moody." Sanji hissed playfully. He opened Zoro's legs wider seeing the man below him fidget nervously, and added more lubrication to his fingers. Done, he went down and this time, pressed the tip of his finger in slowly. He kept involved in a intense stare as Zoro grunted slightly to the strange feeling of having a finger inside him. It wasn't that bad, just felt weird.

Suddenly all moved stopped when a familiar voice rung out the room. Sanji removed his finger and looked to the equally shocked Zoro.

_"Eustass stop touching me there." _Law moaned, _"I need to check on Zoro and Sanji."_

_"Fine but when you come back..."_

Sanji jumped off the bed and quickly threw his clothes on. Zoro followed putting his trousers and his shirt. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" The blonde cursed and nervously buttoned his shirt back up.

"Calm down, just get back in bed." Zoro hugged Sanji from behind and the blonde tensed.

"Why?"

"Because." Zoro slowly pulled him and Sanji on the bed. He turned Sanji in his arms and embraced him tightly. "Close your eyes." Sanji closed his eyes and snuggled into the fabric of the man. Zoro's arms were so warm and protecting he felt so safe. But he also felt as though he was being held at gun point because the green haired mans erection was jabbing him in the thigh.

Law walked in with a grin about to ask about the new song before catching sight of the cute image before him. Taking out his phone he took and photo and ran out giddy and into the kitchen, "Kid baby look." He showed the picture the redhead whom had a can of beer in his hand. "How cute."

"Yeah cute." Kid said uninterested and took Law's phone and put it on the kitchen counter. Kid kissed Law and the bassist was too busy frowning. "Ugh what's wrong?"

"Our new manger is sleeping in bed with Zoro and all your focused on is having sex with me."

Kid sighed, "Fine, I get it. You more interested in other things than me." Drinking his drink, the redhead past and went to sit on the sofa.

"I'm not some obsessed fan who wants to spend day and night making you happy." Law growled and followed his lover. "What is your fucking problem lately?"

"Those two." Kid barked, "Your obsessing over them getting together, just like you were with Luffy and Nami. You just can't help yourself in melding. But this is only going to end in tears."

Kid face was suddenly met by Law's foot, "EXCUSE ME! I'm only trying to help. And what do you mean end in tears? They like each other!"

"Oh sure they do. Just wait Law. Sanji only using Zoro to get famous, I know it. Didn't you see what he did the other day? He was yelling at us then he left the bus and when he came back he started to flirt aimlessly at me and Zoro. He's playing a game Law." Kid growled and grabbed the ankle of Law's leg and pulled the man down on the sofa besides him, "He's gone from the 'no touchy guy' to the suddenly 'all hands guy.'

Only a idiot wouldn't take notice at how true Kid's words were. Law might of been letting the excitement of having another gay couple on the bus to realize what was happening. And if this was true, Law just felt more stupid because Kid had been the one to say it first. "I've seen the way he acts with Zoro, he truly likes him."

"Either his a really good actor or...He's might of fallen for the bastard." Kid shrugged, "Only time will tell but I'm telling you. I will find out and expose who he is!"


End file.
